A link to the past (en co' avec ilovecastle)
by R et K always
Summary: Deux adolescents, qui ne se connaissent qu'à peine, se retrouvent un beau jour à se parler via internet. Ils vont parler, partager, échanger sans vraiment savoir qui parle à qui. Mais s'ils étaient plus liés qu'ils ne le pensent par un mystérieux passé ? Et si en cherchant plus loin, le piège se refermait sur eux ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour,a tous**

**Je suis de retour sur ce site après un loooong moment. Avec une petite fic en co' avec ilovecastle. (sur frenchboard alias Aymine ici.)**

_PS : Pour les petits Drabbles j'avoue qu'entre le soleil radieux de ces derniers temps, cette fic à écrire et pas mal de truc à faire,je me suis plus trop penchée dessus. :( (Sorry ) Je vais essayer de poster rapidement ma dernière commande et après petite pose jusqu'à la fin de cette fic._

**Vu que ma chère partenaire à fait une très bonne entrée en matière je vous laisse avec elle pour la présentation et son chapitre.**

**Je rajouterais juste, un énorme merci, à ma co'auteuse et à Kat notre Bétà.**

* * *

Hey !

Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver avec une nouvelle fic' [ça faisait longtemps !], mais cette fois-ci en co-écriture avec R3K !

Nous avons décidé d'écrire une fic' AU, et nous savons que nous prenons certains risques [ne pas plonger dans l'OOC, respecter le caractère des personnages et puis il y a la différence d'âge aussi...] et nous en assumons pleinement les conséquences !

On a quelques chapitres de réserve, donc je pense que nos postes seront régulier [un chapitre par semaine] et donc pas de souci pour le moment ! :)

J'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture et que vous passerez un bon moment à nous lire. Nous acceptons toutes critiques confondues, tant que ça reste correct.

Je tiens particulièrement à remercier Kat pour ses corrections toujours satisfaisante, mais aussi à ma chère partenaire de fic' ! Je prends un très bon temps à échanger avec toi et c'est un plaisir d'écrire ensemble ! Merci à vous deux, vous êtes supers !

Sans plus tarder, voici le prologue !  
[center]  
-

**A link to the past**

**Titre** : A link to the past

**Genre** : Drame, romance, suspens

**Type de la fic** : AU

**Rating** : K

**Personnages principaux** : Kate, Rick, Martha, Jim, Mady, quelques personnages de notre invention et un personnage surprise emprunter à la série

**Disclamers** : Malgré toutes nos supplications et prières Marlow n'a pas voulus nous céder les personnages. On écrit juste pour notre plaisir, et le votre du moins on l'espère.

PROLOGUE :

C'était encore un de ces jours où elle se retrouvait seule. Seule avec comme unique compagnie de la musique dans les oreilles accompagnée d'un bon livre policier. Elle avait l'habitude d'être seule chez elle, que ses parents rentrent tard le soir, qu'elle les voit à peine la journée, et encore moins le soir. Elle était habituée à ce genre de soirées. Pourtant aujourd'hui, elle avait envie de compagnie. Elle n'avait pas seulement envie, elle en avait besoin. Après tous les événements qui venaient de se passer, elle nécessitait d'une personne qui puisse l'écouter et la réconforter. Mais personne. Elle attendait toujours quelqu'un d'inexistant, quelqu'un qui puisse lui tendre la main et la relever. Quelqu'un qui puisse l'épauler. Quelqu'un qui puisse l'aimer… Mais rien ni personne. Elle gardait toujours ses émotions pour elle-même. Et ça finirait bientôt par la détruire. Elle lançait des appels au secours mais qui restaient inaudibles. Personne n'était jamais là quand il le fallait. Personne n'était là tout court, en fait…

Elle voulait lire pour oublier un peu tout ce qui s'était passé récemment. Elle essayait de se plonger dans l'histoire, mais rien n'y faisait. Ce soir, elle n'y arrivait pas. Ce soir, elle ne pouvait pas. Alors elle écouta simplement la musique qui se propageait dans ses tympans, et se laissa juste bercer par la douce mélodie. Avant de s'endormir, elle regarda intensément le plafond, versa quelques larmes, et finit par s'assoupir, une musique de fond dans les oreilles.  
***

La jeune fille se réveilla brusquement, en sueur. De grosses gouttes perlaient sur son front. Encore ce même cauchemar… Elle revoyait une énième fois cette personne qui lui était chère allongée sur le sol, inerte, ensanglantée. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle en avait marre de repenser à chaque fois à la même chose. Elle voulait oublier… Elle voulait que sa mère la prenne dans ses bras, lui caresse lentement les cheveux et lui dise que tout cela n'était qu'un maudit cauchemar… Mais c'était impossible.

Elle avait chaud. C'était une de ces nuits d'été où dormir correctement était tout simplement impossible avec la chaleur qui ne cessait d'augmenter. Elle se leva de son lit en douceur, retroussant les quelques couvertures qui lui tenaient affreusement chaud et se dirigea en silence vers la fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit tout doucement, laissant un petit vent de fraîcheur lui parcourir le corps. Elle observait intensément la ville de New-York toujours autant active même en plein milieu de la nuit. Et puis elle se mit soudainement à penser à ce garçon… Immature et éternel gamin. Il était certes agaçant, mais attachant. Ils n'étaient pas en très bon terme tous les deux, mais même si la jeune fille refusait d'y croire, au fond, elle l'aimait bien.

Elle se surprit elle-même à penser ça. Pourquoi penser à lui, pourquoi penser à ça, pourquoi maintenant ?

Elle entendit du bruit provenir de la salle à manger. Elle lança un regard furtif sur le radio-réveil : deux heures du matin. Ça ne pouvait pas être son père, il lui avait bien dit qu'il rentrait vers les 4h et demie… Alors qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner, que déjà elle se retrouvait avec un sac sur la tête. Un violent pincement, comme une piqûre se fit ressentir au niveau du cou. Elle était complètement plongée dans un trou noir. Elle ne sentait plus rien. Elle n'entendait plus rien. Elle était inconsciente.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle aurait voulu la présence d'une personne. C'est à ce moment, que Kate aurait voulu avoir Rick auprès d'elle…

* * *

A vous ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

Un grand merci à notre Bétà Kat toujours aussi efficace et rapide et qui doit avoir bien du boulot. Alors merci à toi car sans toi on aurait sans doute jamais poster

Mais aussi à toi, partenaire, écrire avec toi est un réel plaisir et je rigole bien Merci encore ma belle:hug:

Dans le speech du prologue je vous avez dit que le pseudo de ma partenaire sur ce site était Aymine , En réalité c'est Katelyne :)

Et merci à tous ceux qui lisent et nous suivent.

Donc Place au chapitre 1 et on se retrouve en bas pour une petite énigme.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Il était à peine 7h00 du matin, mais l'immense cour qui accueillait les étudiants de Stanford était déjà très animée.

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns marchait d'un pas rapide, son long manteau violet volant derrière elle. Il y avait beaucoup trop de bruit à son goût au milieu des autres, elle préférait s'asseoir à la bibliothèque de la fac, juste à côté de la fenêtre dans le bureau du fond. Ainsi elle était au calme et pouvait voir tout se qui se passait sans être vue.

- Kate ! Appela Madison sa meilleure amie en arrivant en courant.

- Hey, Mady, Comment ça va demanda-t-elle en se forçant à sourire

-Bien et toi? Questionna-t-elle d'une voix qu'on aurait employée pour un jeune enfant ou une personne malade.

Elle détestait ça, qu'on la traite comme si elle allait se brisait d'une seconde à l'autre. Parce que ça la faisait se sentir encore plus vulnérable qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-Bien. Marmonna-t-elle comme tous les jours depuis trois mois.

Elle aurait voulut hurler que ça n'allait pas, qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, qu'elle voulait juste dormir et oublier. Oublier qu'on lui avait volé sa mère, oublier les cadavres de bouteilles qu'elle trouvait dans le salon en rentrant le soir, oublier les images de son père avachi sur le canapé complètement saoul. Merde, bon sang elle n'avait que dix-neuf ans, elle était bien trop jeune encore pour tout affronter toute seule et en plus s'occuper de son père qui sombrait peu à peu.

Elle ne demandait pas beaucoup pourtant, juste qu'on lui rende sa mère.  
A cette seule pensée elle sentit son estomac se tordre et des sanglots entraver sa gorge. Elle inspira profondément tentant de refouler ses peines et d'éloigner les images atroces qui dansaient devant ses yeux.  
Et releva la tête vers son amie qui n'avait pas dis un mot se contentant de la fixer.

-Tu peux m'en parler Kate, tu sais que je... Commença-t-elle de cette même voix horriblement douce.

-Je vais bien je t'assure. La coupa-t-elle. Sentant un sanglot comprimer sa gorge.

-O..ok, tu viens avec nous on révise le contrôle de maths. Proposa-t-elle en désignant son petit ami Brad et Stacy une de leurs amies assis un peu plus loin.

-Non merci. Je vais aller à la bibliothèque c'est plus calme. Déclina-t-elle avec un sourire crispé.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver avec sa meilleure amie et son petit copain qui passaient plus de temps leurs bouches collées l'une à l'autre qu'à réviser et avec Stacy soupirant de bonheur en les regardant ne cessant de répéter combien l'amour est beau.

Comment pourrait-elle encore affronter un tel bonheur quand le sien avait volé en éclat. Ca lui était tout bonnement impossible.

-D'acc mais si tu changes d'avis tu sais où nous trouver. Dit-elle d'une voix déçue.

-Oui t'inquiète pas, essaya de la rassurer la brunette.

Son amie ne semblait pas dupe. Mais à son plus grand soulagement elle n'insista pas, se contentant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue avant de repartir.

Elle reprit sa marche et monta deux à deux les marches du campus, ne voulant plus être interrompue dans sa course à la solitude. Elle allait arriver en haut, quand un autre étudiant arriva en courant et la bouscula. Elle perdit l'équilibre et la pile de livres qu'elle tenait dans ses bras s'envola. Elle battit des bras espérant se réceptionner, mais ça ne servit à rien, au moment où elle ferma les yeux se préparant à dévaler l'escalier, elle sentit deux bras l'entourer fermement mais délicatement, l'empêchant de finir sa course en bas des marches.

- Merci. Souffla-t-elle à son sauveur d'une voix légèrement tremblante, en se retournant.

Elle resta hypnotisée par les yeux océan d'un joli garçon brun au sourire dragueur et sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

C'est seulement quand des ricanements et des sifflements retentirent à ses oreilles qu'elle se rendit compte la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait, toujours dans ses bras, il aurait suffi qu'il baisse la tête de quelques centimètres pour l'embrasser.A cette pensée elle rougit.

Gênée elle se retira rapidement, et se baissa pour ramasser ses livres et vit du coin de l'œil son sauveur faire de même.  
Il finit par lui tendre ses bouquins, avec un petit sourire charmeur.

-Merci. Répéta-t-elle en lui arrachant pratiquement les livres des mains, énervée par son attitude, mais surtout troublée.

Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu tout suite, mais elle le connaissait. Il s'appelait Rick...quelque chose elle ne savait plus. Et il était l'exemple même de ce genre de types qu'elle détestait.

Dragueur, sûr de lui et complètement désinvolte, passant plus de temps à charmer les filles qu'à réviser. Et en plus, il avait cette manière de prendre la vie à la légère. Ce qui était encore plus dur pour elle depuis que sa mère était morte.

Mais elle l'avait toujours vu de loin et la plupart du temps entouré de femelles en chaleur et cette soudaine proximité avait fait naitre autre chose en elle.

Elle se retourna, et grimpa rapidement les quelques marches qui lui restaient avant de s'engouffrer dans le campus. Entendant derrière elle les quelques félicitations que certains garçon lançaient au jeune homme.

'' Bravo Ricky, jolie prise'' ou ''Ben dis-donc toi tu sais les choisir'' ou encore '' Sexy ta nouvelle copine''

Exaspérée par le manque de maturité évident de la gente masculine elle accéléra le pas et pénétra dans la bibliothèque, soupirant de soulagement quand elle n'entendit plus que les chuchotements des quelques élèves qui révisaient et le froissement des pages.

Elle finit par s'asseoir et ouvrit ses livres pour réviser. Mais le manque de sommeil, la douleur de son père et la sienne étaient bien trop présentes dans son cœur, elle finit par les refermer, et mit sa tête dans ses bras croisés sur la table tentant en vain de bloquer les images qui l'envahissaient. Et elle revit une fois de plus le soir où sa vie s'était effondrée.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Elle riait avec son père, qui lui racontait des histoires, la plupart sur son enfance. Ils rentraient tous deux du restaurant où sa mère aurait dû les rejoindre.

Quand elle n'était pas venue, ils ne s'étaient pas fait de soucis ce n'était pas la première fois. Bien qu'elle semblât un peu tendue ces derniers temps, mais après tout avec son métier quoi de plus normal. Ils avaient donc décidé de rentrer et de lui préparer eux-mêmes un bon repas.

Quand elle sentit la main de son père se crisper sur son épaule elle releva la tête, et aperçut un homme d'une bonne quarantaine d'années debout sur les marches de leur maison. Son apparence stricte et solennelle, ne laissait aucun doute sur sa profession, pas plus que l'holster à sa ceinture.

-Mademoiselle et Monsieur Beckett ? Demanda l'homme d'une voix professionnelle.

- Euh...ou...oui. Bégaya son père en resserrant son emprise sur son épaule.

-Lieutenant John Raglan de la criminelle. On peut entrer ? Je dois vous parler.

Son père ne répondit pas, se contentant d'ouvrir la porte d'une main tremblante et de pénétrer dans leur appartement en lui tenant la main.

-Asseyez-vous reprit le flic en désignant le canapé.

Une fois, qu'ils furent tous deux assis l'homme les regarda quelques secondes, avant de soupirer et de continuer d'une voix toujours aussi froide et professionnel.

-C'est à propos de votre femme, nous sommes sincèrement désolés, mais son corps à été retrouvé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Toutes nos condoléances.

Elle eut l'impression que la terre venait de s'ouvrir, sous ses pieds et sentit son cœur exploser de douleur. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible, il devait avoir une erreur.

-Pas ma Johanna, pas elle. Supplia son père.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, mais elle a été identifiée grâce à ses papiers, bien sûr une reconnaisse du corps par l'un de vous deux sera nécessaire mais...

-Comment? L'interrompit-elle.

-Elle a été poignardée à plusieurs reprises, on n'a pas encore beaucoup d'éléments mais on penche pour un gang. Répondit doucement Raglan en faisant glisser une photo du corps sans vie de sa mère devant eux.

Cette image la fit craquer, elle se leva d'un bond évita l'un des officier qui voulut l'arrêter et sortit en courant de la maison.

Elle fut obligée de s'arrêter un bout plus loin pour vider le maigre contenu de son estomac, elle entendit son père hurler son prénom et les deux officiers arriver.

Mais elle reprit sa course, ses poumons étaient en feu et elle n'arrivait plus à respirer mais elle continua, ses jambes lui faisaient un mal de chien mais elle ne s'arrêta pas.

Soudain elle s'encoubla, se sentit basculer en avant et s'étala de tout son long dans la neige. Elle resta quelques secondes le visage contre le sol, laissant les larmes couler encore et encore le long de ses joues, ne sentant même pas le froid de janvier mordre ses bras nus ni l'humidité de la neige mouiller son t-shirt.

Puis essaya de se relever en prenant appui sur ses bras, mais ils se dérobèrent, elle s'écroula à nouveau et perdit connaissance.

Elle s'était réveillée, trois heures plus tard, dans son lit avec son père en larmes à ses côtés, lui tenant la main.

_**FLASH BACK END.**_

Depuis son monde était un enfer, peuplé de douleurs et d'incompréhension.

Bouleversée, elle referma d'un coup sec son livre de droit faisant sursauter les quelques élèves à proximité, de tout façon sa décision était prise, elle arrêterait le droit pour entrer à l'école de police.

Elle finit par se lever, et s'assit à un des ordinateurs mis à disposition des élèves, il était encore allumé et ouvert sur une session.

Traitant sur les problèmes et tracas des ados. Elle parcourut la page des yeux, lisant en diagonale les différents messages, la plupart étaient des futilités, conflits parentaux ou amoureux, ou encore difficultés scolaires ou conflit avec tel ou tel professeur.

Que des conneries d'ados bien trop pépères pour comprendre les vraies difficultés de l'existence. Elle allait refermer la page quand un message attira son intention. Son auteur semblait avoir compris aussi la dureté de la vie.

On se cache la plupart du temps derrière des masques, dissimulant notre douleur aux yeux du monde, taisant les cris qui pourtant hurlent dans chaque fibre de notre corps. Car contrairement au film d'Étienne Chatiliez notre vie est loin d'être un long fleuve tranquille ! Moi même je le fais, dissimulant ma vraie personnalité derrière un masque de clown

Elle regarda quelques secondes le bouton s'inscrire, puis finalement cliqua, s'inscrivant sous le pseudo de : Kbex19.

Puis cliqua sur le profil de l'auteur qui l'avait tant touché, essayant de savoir de qui il s'agissait, mais aucune photo, aucun nom. Juste le fait qu'apparemment c'était un garçon.

Elle remonta essayant de deviner à travers son pseudo sa véritable identité. Mais là encore elle fit chou blanc. **_The Raven of Gunner's Hall_** qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière un pseudo aussi étrange.

Soudain la sonnerie retentit, elle releva brusquement la tête, trop perdue dans ses pensées elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Elle attrapa un bout de papier et un stylo et nota rapidement le nom du site, prit ses affaires et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa salle de classe.

Quand elle arriva chez elle, en rentrant des cours, elle trouva la maison vide, son père était sorti et le connaissant il n'était pas près de rentrer.

Poussant un soupire triste elle attrapa une pomme, et monta dans sa chambre.

Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées, elle alluma donc la radio. Se rappelant soudain du site sur lequel elle s'était inscrite le matin elle fouilla dans son sac et récupéra le bout de papier sur lequel elle avis noter le nom du site et s'installa sur son lit avec son ordinateur sur les genoux.

Un fois connectée, elle retourna sur le profil du mystérieux auteur qui l'avait tant touchée le matin même.

Elle avait lut quelques une histoires qu'il avait posté, il étais doué, très doué. A tel point que pendant quelques instants elle c'était évadée, avait tout oublié.

Avisant le bouton en ligne elle ouvrit une fenêtre de discussion et sans réfléchir tapa,

- Hello.

- Hello, joli pseudo. Comment t'appelles-tu réellement ?

Et bien il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins dis donc. Elle hésita quelques secondes et finit par répondre.

-Kate ! Je m'appelle Kate et toi ?

- Ravi de te rencontrer Kate. Moi c'est ...

* * *

Voili,voilou

Je vous avais parlé d'une petite énigme la voilà:

Vous avez sans doute remarqué que le pseudo du mystérieux correspondant de Kate était écrit en gras et italique ? Celui-ci n'a pas été choisis au hasard, mais à quoi correspond,que signifie-t-il.

C'est pas très facile mais si vous avez deviné avec qui parle Kate et que vous connaissez, un peu son histoire c'est faisable. A vous de trouver.

La réponse au prochain chapitre.

A vous ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde !

Nous sommes ravies de vous poster ce deuxième chapitre qui, ont l'espère, vous plaira ! On tient vraiment à vous remerciez pour vos nombreux commentaires qui nous encourage à continuer et qui nous donne encore plus l'envie de vous faire plaisir. Vous êtes géniaux, continuer comme ça !

Je tiens particulièrement à remercier Kat pour ses corrections rapide et efficaces, mais aussi à ma Partenaire avec qui je prends du très bon temps à écrire cette fic'

Tout d'abord, je vous laisse découvrir la réponse à l'énigme qui nous vous avions posé même si certain avait trouvé la réponse.

**The Raven** : Le corbeau en français et effectivement le titre d'un poème d'Edgar Allan Poe ( un des plus connu ) D'ailleurs un corbeau est gravé sur un monument à la place origine de sa tombe ( à Baltimore).Ainsi qu'une partie du poème Quoth the Raven,''Nevermore''. Soit en français Le corbeau dit : -Jamais plus.

**Gunner's Hall** : Le 27 septembre 1849, Poe se rend de Richmond à Baltimore en bateau. Après qu'il ait débarqué on perd sa trace durant 4 jours. C'est le 3 octobre que le Dr James reçoit un message de Joseph Walker, lui demandant de venir rapidement,car Edgar à été retrouvé en grande détresse et à besoin de lui. L'endroit où il à été retrouvé est une Taverne du nom de : '' Gunner's Hall '' Taverne où l'époque les votes pour les élections avait lieu.

Le Docteur James et l'oncle de Poe viennent le chercher et le conduisent au Washington College Hospital où il décède d'une congestion cérébral le 7 octobre à 40 ans, néanmoins les circonstances l'y ayant conduis reste floue ( Maladie,trop grosse consommation d'alcool, agression...)

Grand écrivain de littérature Américaine du mouvement du Romantisme, il s'illustre principalement dans les romans Policiers (un des premiers); le fantastique; la parodie et les Satires ( critiques moqueuses).

**Le rapport avec Castle** : Dans le 3x02 (le meurtre de la voyante ) Penny Marchand la fille de la victime, arrive comme une furie au cours de l'enquête et annonce à Beckett qu'elle à rêvé qu'un Alexandre allait devenir très important pour elle. A la fin de l'enquête Castle qui entendu le nom d'Alexandre sans avoir eut toute la conversation avoue à Kate que son vrai nom et : Richard Alexandre Rodgers. Et que son nom de plume Richard Edgar Castle est un hommage à Poe. Il se déguise d'ailleurs en Edgar Allan Poe dans le 2x06 pour sa petite fête d'Hallowen.

* * *

Remerciement de la guest :

**lille76** : merci :) voilà justement la suite et Bravo ta réponse est juste ;-)

Sans plus tardez, je vous laisse avec ce deuxième chapitre !

CHAPITRE 2 :

La maison était remplie d'une immense solitude. La fenêtre entrouverte laissait filtrer un doux petit vent d'été. La pièce était baignée d'une lumière agréable et chaleureuse. Le loft était assez grand. Même un peu trop. Rick était généralement seul. Sa mère étant souvent occupée, il passait ses journées dans cet immense espace qui était bien trop grand pour lui tout seul.

Sa mère, actrice de Broadway, faisant souvent le show dans des salles de spectacles. Elle partait tôt le matin et rentrait tard le soir. C'était sa passion, elle avait choisi cette vie. Mais elle ne mettait pas pour autant son fils de coté. Martha aimait son fils, et Rick aimait sa mère.

Quant au père du jeune garçon... il ne le connaissait pas. Et c'était peut être mieux ainsi. Ne pas connaître son père lui laissait des milliers de possibilité sur son identité. Il était peut-être l'inventeur de la chantilly, qui sait !

Le garçon était posé sur son lit, à méditer. Il regarda par la fenêtre la ville de New York qui ne cessait d'être en mouvement. Il aimait cette ville active, sans relâche.

Il était dispersé. Il pensait.

Il réfléchissait à la collision qu'il avait eue avec cette jeune fille quelques heures plus tôt. En y repensant, c'était assez étrange... Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes, pourtant, il avait ressenti quelque chose de puissant, de fort... Quelque chose dans son regard lui disait qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres. Ses beaux yeux verts dégageaient quelque chose de sensible, d'attachant, de déterminant, de touchant... Il n'avait jamais vu ça. Il en avait pourtant vu des filles. Il faut dire qu'il avait pas mal de succès et il savait en profiter. Mais là, c'était différent. Cette rencontre l'avait laissé perplexe. Elle dégageait une beauté incroyable. Mais pourtant, quelque chose l'avait intrigué... Une once de tristesse était plantée dans son regard.

Il ne savait rien d'elle, ni même son nom. Qu'importe, il était déterminé à en connaître plus sur la vie de la jeune fille.

Il alluma son ordinateur puis ouvrit un nouveau document Word. Écrire, c'était sa passion. Ça lui permettait de décompresser après les cours mais aussi de s'inventer une nouvelle vie, d'inventer de nouveaux personnages... De réécrire les choses à sa manière.

En moins d'une demi-heure, une page entière était déjà remplie. Ses doigts ne cessaient de taper sur les touches du clavier. Pourtant cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas une de ces histoires surréalistes, fantastiques ou bien policières. Le sujet traité était autre chose... Il s'agissait toujours de cette même fille. Malgré le fait qu'il ne la connaisse que très peu, -même pas du tout- il avait écrit une page Word sur elle. Rick avait simplement décrit ce qu'il avait vécu pendant ces quelques secondes d'intrigue et de « bonheur ».

En moins de cinq minutes, cette fille avait réussi à le rendre complètement dingue.

Il ouvrit Internet puis resta planté là plus d'une minute. Il se demandait de quel droit il se mettait à juger cette adolescente sans la connaître. Il fallait qu'il arrête tout ça, c'était insensé. Pourtant, une partie de lui ne voulait pas s'en arrêter là. Il voulait en savoir plus sur cette mystérieuse fille et tous les moyens étaient bons.

On aurait presque dit un psychopathe, à toujours vouloir tout savoir. Mais là, c'était pire. Il allait entrer dans la vie d'une jeune fille qu'il connaissait à peine. Il ne savait pas vraiment lui-même pourquoi il faisait ça. Il était attiré par elle et il ne pouvait rien faire contre cela...

Rick resta donc planté là, toujours sur la page d'accueil de son navigateur internet. Soudain, il se connecta sur un site qu'il avait découvert récemment. Un site banal permettant de poster des citations ou récit en tout genre. Il y allait assez souvent, parlait avec des inconnus qu'il avait pourtant appris à connaître. Il partageait beaucoup de choses, mais jamais sur sa vie privée. Cela restait un site internet peut-être sécurisé mais on n'était jamais à l'abri d'un fou se cachant derrière un simple pseudonyme... Mais s'il y allait, c'était simplement pour faire découvrir son jeune talent à certaines personnes comme lui.

Le jeune Rick Castle était aussi très cultivé. Il s'extasiait peut être souvent comme un enfant pour pas grand-chose, mais il était très mature. Ses blagues un peu lourdes en apparences avait toujours pour but de détendre l'atmosphère.

Il se connecta donc au site pour découvrir un peu les nouveaux jeunes arrivants ou bien d'autres récits à se mettre sous la dent. Parce qu'il aimait aussi bien lire qu'écrire. Et puis il savait aussi conseiller les adolescents se mettant tout juste à écrire.

Depuis quelques temps il conseillait une jeune fille à peine âgée de 14 ans. Son talent l'avait surpris à tel point qu'il lui avait envoyé un message pour la féliciter et lui donner quelques conseils. Cette jeune fille du vrai nom de Heather avait un vrai don pour vous transmettre des sensations exceptionnelles. La passion et le talent y étaient pour beaucoup. Elle écrivait toujours sur les sujets très sensibles tel que la mort, la tristesse, la drogue, la solitude...

Ils étaient en très bon terme tout les deux, ils avaient appris à se connaître et se parlaient via Internet. Un jour Heather lui avait même confié que si elle traitait des sujets aussi durs, c'était parce qu'elle affrontait ça tous les jours. Sa mère était une droguée et ignorait qui était son père. La seule personne toujours là pour elle quoi qu'il arrive était un de ses copains d'école, James. C'était son seul vrai copain. Parce qu'elle vivait dans un quartier pauvre et difficile. Et parce que le seul moyen d'oublier un peu ses souffrances était d'écrire. Et c'est ce qui avait davantage touché Rick.

En fait, Heather était la seule personne à qui il avait appris à faire totalement confiance. Malgré la distance qui les séparait, la jeune adolescente avait, depuis quelque temps, voulu rencontrer Castle. Il n'était pas contre cette idée, au contraire, mais peut être était-ce trop tôt... Il y réfléchirait plus tard, aujourd'hui il avait autre chose à faire.

Quand il se connecta, une nouvelle fenêtre de conversation s'était ouverte. C'était sûrement Heather, elle lui avait parlé d'un nouveau projet d'écriture dont elle lui ferait part dans pas longtemps. Pourtant, ce n'était pas elle, c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Il était surpris mais pas totalement étonné.

Depuis qu'il avait posté certaines de ses histoires, il était devenu en quelque sorte « populaire » sur le site. De ce fait, il recevait pas mal de messages le félicitant et toutes sortes d'autres compliments du genre... Pourtant, cela faisait assez longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas reçu. Peut- être parce que depuis quelque temps, il n'écrivait plus aussi souvent... Car ces derniers jours, il n'inventait des histoires que très rarement. On lui en avait d'ailleurs fait la remarque, mais il n'en avait pas prêté grande attention... Après tout, c'était sa vie. S'il n'avait pas envie d'écrire en ce moment, il n'écrirait pas, malgré le fait qu'il aimait satisfaire les lecteurs. Mais il ne fallait peut-être pas trop en demander non plus...

Il ouvrit la fenêtre de conversation, puis découvrit un pseudo qu'il lui était totalement inconnue jusqu'à présent : Kbex19

Encore des demandes de conseils pour l'écriture ? Encore ces nombreuses félicitations ? Il ne savait pas vraiment le but de cette conversation, d'ailleurs la personne n'en disait pas long. Un simple « Hello. » lui était adressé. Pourtant, il avait envie de découvrir qui se cachait derrière ce pseudo. Oui, c'était toujours excitant de rencontrer et d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la vie de parfait « inconnu ». Même s'il savait se méfier.

Ne voulant pas passer par quatre chemins, il lui demanda directement comment cet inconnu s'appelait. Femme ? Homme ? Le pseudo laissait penser qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'une femme. Il allait le découvrir d'ici peu de temps. Certes, il était rapide, mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

A peine avait-il envoyé le message qu'on lui répondait.

- Kate ! Je m'appelle Kate et toi ?

Kate... Il aimait beaucoup ce prénom, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il essaya de mettre un visage sur un nom. Pourtant, avec un simple prénom, c'était difficile. Il pouvait toujours chercher...

Du tac au tac, il répondit presque instantanément.

- Ravi de te rencontrer Kate. Moi c'est Richard.

Kate ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était très excitée. C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait comme ça sur un site internet.

Ses parents lui avaient appris à toujours se méfier. Elle savait qu'elle vivait dans un monde de danger, d'insécurité. Dans un monde où votre vie ne tient qu'à un fil, où tout peu basculer d'un jour à l'autre... Elle en avait déjà fait les frais. Après la mort de sa mère, elle avait perdu pied. Elle baignait toujours dans sa douleur permanente mais ne laissait jamais personne l'aider. Elle avait besoin d'être seule. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle disait... Parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle avait surtout besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse l'aider. Maddie était là, toujours présente, mais Kate refusait de parler. Sa douleur était encore trop vive...

De plus, depuis ce tragique accident son père avait peu à peu sombré dans l'alcool et dans le néant. Mauvaise idée... Pourtant la jeune fille ne pouvait rien faire, à part subir tout ça. Le jour elle faisait semblant d'être forte, elle prétendait que tout allait bien. Et la nuit elle pleurait. C'était ça, sa vie. Plus qu'un énorme gouffre où sa vie ne tenait à rien...

Même si elle avait appris à se méfier de tout le monde, aujourd'hui elle se permettait un extra. Bien sûr il ne fallait pas voir le danger partout, mais de nos jours il était préférable de rester sur ses gardes.

Et puis, bizarrement, parler à un véritable inconnu lui faisait se sentir bien, libre... Étrange, et pourtant. C'était peut-être ça dont elle avait besoin. S'évader un peu et parler ouvertement à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qui ne pouvait pas la juger pour ce qu'elle n'était pas...

Et puis cet étrange « Richard » avait su la toucher à travers ses mots et ses nombreux écrits. Il avait l'air d'avoir un véritable talent pour l'écriture. Malgré le fait que ces histoires soient souvent fantastiques, irréelles et imaginaires, elle aimait beaucoup se plonger dans ses textes... Bien que le genre policier lui plût beaucoup plus.

Soudain, elle sortit ces idées là de sa tête. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Et pourquoi le faisait-elle ? Pourtant la réponse était tellement évidente.

Et en à peine cinq minutes et quelques mots, elle était persuadée que ce n'était que le début...

A vos clavier ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou les gens,

Premièrement : Merci à ma cher Partenaire de fic et à notre merveilleuse bêta sans qui cette fic n'existerais pas. Mais aussi à vous cher lecteur que vous commentiez ou pas. Vous nous donner l'envie de continuer. :P

Deuxièmement : Y a une page sur Facebook visant à organiser une convention Castle en France Voici le lien : pages/Pour-Une-Convention-Castle-En-France/1899147 44516330?fref=ts

Allez y faire un petit tour, aimer la page et la partager. ; ) PS : Penny à dit sur Twitter que si ça se faisait, elle venait :happy:.

* * *

Remerciement des 2 Guest :

Guest : Merci :) La voilà justement.

Lille 76 : Merci. Il y aura quand même de un peu d'enquête mais, plus tard ;-) Voilà la suite.

Place au chapitre :

Ce chapitre va pas répondre à beaucoup de questions, mais plutôt vous en faire poser d'autres. :demon: Oui je sais c'est pas gentil mais on aime ça :héhé:

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

La fenêtre claqua réveillant en sursaut le jeune homme brun, allongé sur le lit encore habillé.

Il se redressa, un peu perdu, il ne se rappelait pas vraiment s'être endormi, il se souvenait seulement avoir parlé de longues heures avec sa nouvelle amie, elle lui avait d'abord parlé de tout et de rien, puis de toutes les bêtises qu'elle avait faites, et pour finir elle lui avait parlé de sa mère qu'on avait assassiné et de son père qui sombrait peu à peu dans l'alcoolisme. Il se rappelait encore de la façon dont ils y étaient arrivés.

**FLASH BACK**

-Sinon ta journée s'est bien passée ?

-Bah les cours tu sais comment c'est. Et toi ?

- Bof, on a eu des contrôles dans la plupart des branches. Donc y a vraiment mieux mais bon il fait beau, alors je ne vais pas me plaindre

. -Mais dis-moi Kate tu as un petit ami ?

-Tu es sûr que tu n'y vas pas un peu vite ? T'es conscient que je vais pas accepter de sortir avec toi via internet ?

-Simple curiosité très chère. Et si ça peut te rassurer, moi j'ai une petite amie. Alors et toi ?

-Non, t'es satisfait ?

-Très, merci de m'avoir répondu, gente demoiselle.

-Ha, ha, ha. T'as fini de faire le clown ?

-Mais j'aime faire rire les filles moi. -Ah bon ? Ce ne serait pas plutôt pour éviter de me répondre.

-Te répondre à quoi, très chère.

-Rhoo tu sais très bien, ta pire bêtise c'était quoi ?

- Bon d'accord. C'était l'année dernière, ma mère était absente j'avais organisé une fête chez moi. Au début tout se passait bien, jusqu'au moment où trois de mes amis ont rien trouvé de mieux que de se déshabiller, de faire une corde avec leurs vêtements pour descendre chez la voisine. Une vielle femme de 80 ans, ils ont filmé je te dis pas sa tête. Elle a appelé les flics, qui ont prévenu ma mère. Elle était furax, en plus avec mes bêtises je lui avais fait louper ''LE'' rôle de sa toi c'était quoi ?

- Le pire ça doit être en novembre l'année dernière, je venais d'avoir ma moto et un soir, je suis rentrée d'une fête à quatre heures du matin, avec un type de 22 ans collé à moi. J'ai cru que ma mère allait me tuer, non seulement j'étais sortie en douce de chez moi, je n'avais pas le droit de conduire de nuit, et en plus je n'avais plus le droit de voir ce type que mon père trouvait malsain.

-Ha,Ha,Ha. Et comment tu t'en es sortie?

- Un mois privée de sortie et mes parents m'ont confisqué les clés de la moto pendant tout ce temps. -Et ben tu n'es pas une petite fille modèle on dirait.^.^

-Tu veux que te fasse la liste de toutes les bêtises que tu m'as avouée?

-Nan, c'est bon tu as gagné, je m'incline. Mais dis-moi plus rien depuis le début de l'année c'est tes parents qui doivent être contents. Il avait attendu, une minute, puis deux elle n'avait pas répondu.

-Kate ? Tu es toujours là?

-Ma mère est morte et mon père est alcoolique.

Cette réponse l'avait bouleversé, il ne connaissait pas son père. Et à son âge ce manque ce faisait encore plus sentir, il aurait voulu pouvoir parler de tant de choses avec lui.

Mais au moins sa mère était là pour lui. Elle sa mère était morte et son père bien que vivant ne devait être que peu présent. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

-Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, ne t'excuse pas.

-Si tu as besoin de parler je suis là. Il avait eu peur d'y aller trop vite, mais à sa grande surprise il avait rapidement reçu une réponse.

-Merci. Puis quelques secondes plus tard.

-Elle a été assassinée, les enquêteurs ont mis ça sur une histoire de gang mais à vrai dire, je n'y crois pas. On était très proches toutes les deux, le jour où on me l'a annoncé, j'ai été anéantie. Car j'ai non seulement perdue ma mère, celle qui me bordait le soir, qui posait une main fraîche et rassurante sur mon front quand j'étais malade, celle contre qui j'allais me blottir après un cauchemar. Mais aussi ma confidente, celle qui me donnait des conseils précieux et qui parvenait à me faire rire en toute circonstance. Et le pire c'est que depuis son enterrement, mon père sombre de plus en plus. Je n'ai plus rien à quoi me raccrocher.

-Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer ce que tu vis, et moi avec mes âneries qui ravive tout ça.

-Arrête de t'excuser, je viens de te dire que tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Écoute je dois y aller mon père vient de rentrer et...enfin bref il faut que j'aille le voir.

-Attends, Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas, je répondrai toujours présent. Always

-Merci.

Puis elle s'était déconnectée, lui avait ouvert une page word et avait écrit pendant des heures, ne voyant même pas le temps passer.

Tout ce dont il se souvenait c'était d'avoir été boire un verre d'eau sur le coup de deux heures du matin.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Il fut sorti de ses pensées, par la sonnerie de son réveil. Il grimaça, non seulement il ne devait pas avoir dormi plus de trois heures mais en plus, il l'avait fait à moitié assis.

La journée promettait d'être dure. Il fit un passage rapide vers la salle de bain, avant de descendre manger un peu.

Il se servit une grande tasse de café noir espérant pouvoir ainsi tenir toute la journée, avala un bol de céréales et monta voir si sa mère était là.

Il la trouva, endormie sur son bureau, intrigué car ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, il s'approcha et vit qu'elle avait dû passer la plupart de la nuit à lire le tas de feuilles éparpillées sur celui-ci.

Poussé par sa curiosité légendaire, il essaya de lire quelques feuilles sans réveiller sa mère. Mais mis à part une feuille remplie de charabia scientifique auquel il ne comprit pas un mot et quelques photos dont les visages ne lui disaient rien, il ne parvint pas avoir grand-chose.

Il allait sortir de la chambre, quand il remarqua la feuille que sa mère tenait dans la main. Il la souleva précautionneusement et découvrit la photo du corps sans vie d'une femme.

Abasourdi par cette photo et par le logo certifiant que la photo avait été prise par la police de New-York, il recula de quelques pas. Qu'est-ce que sa mère pouvait bien faire avec un dossier de meurtre ? La pendule qui sonna 6h30 le rappela à l'ordre : il aurait dû partir depuis au moins un quart d'heure.

Sortant rapidement de la chambre, il attrapa les clés du loft et sortit en courant.

Se promettant que ce soir il demanderait à sa mère ce que tout ça signifiait. C'est complètement essoufflé, mais juste à l'heure qu'il passa les portes de l'immense campus.

Il se dirigea vers sa salle de cours et s'apprêta à y entrer, quand il vit la jolie brune qu'il avait rattrapée la veille dans les escaliers, aux pieds des gradins.

Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas la remarquer plus tôt alors qu'elle était dans sa classe. Elle avait posé son sac et enlevait son pull, face à la chaleur étouffante de la pièce, tout en discutant avec une jolie blonde qui tenait la main de son petit ami et une autre jeune fille aux cheveux noirs.

Son cœur rata un battement quand son t-shirt légèrement emporté par son pull révéla une partie d'un tatouage sur le bas de son dos. Les ailes d'un phénix ! Il se rappela que sa nouvelle amie lui avait avoué s'être fait tatouer un phénix dans le bas du dos.

Profitant qu'elle soit occupée à essayer de mettre son pull dans son sac, il vint se placer derrière elle, pour en avoir le cœur net.

-Vas seulement t'asseoir Mady de toute façon je vais prendre ma place habituelle.

Il vit un éclair de déception passer dans les yeux de la blondinette, qui se ressaisit aussitôt.

-D'accord. Vous venez ? Demanda-t-elle aux deux autres.

-Mais enfin Kate, c'est ridicule on te demande juste de... Essaya la noiraude avant d'être coupée par la dénommée Mady.

-STACY ! Laisse-la tranquille c'est elle qui décide, gronda Mady en attirant la jeune fille derrière elle.

C'était bien elle, c'était la jeune fille avec qui il avait parlé des heures durant la veille au soir. Il la vit lancer un sourire de remerciement à son amie, avant de monter à son tour les marches d'un pas rapide.

Désireux de lui parler ailleurs que derrière un écran, il la suivit espérant pouvoir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Par chance, il restait encore une place. Il se faufila alors derrière elle et s'assit.

Quand elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, elle resta figée quelques secondes avant de lui demander d'une voix froide :

-Que ce que tu fais là? Surpris par cet accueil glacial, il marmonna un ''euh, je ''

-Quoi? Tu crois que je n'ai pas entendu tes petits copains hier. Je te préviens je suis loin d'avoir envie de sortir avec toi. Lâcha-t-elle.

Oups ! Il avait zappé cette partie.

-Non c'est pas du tout ça, de toute façon j'ai déjà une petite amie. C'est moi Rick, enfin Richard on s'est parlé hier soir. Répondit-il

Il vit ses yeux s'ouvrir sous l'effet de la surprise, puis son regard s'adoucir.

-Oh ! Se contenta-t-elle de bredouiller.

-Je sais, je n'ai pas vraiment l'air d'être le genre de type qui passe son temps à écrire des histoires, à philosopher sur la vie et à lire Edgar Allan Poe, quand on me voit avec ce genre d'énergumènes. Commença-t-il en désignant du menton un groupe d'étudiants bruyants.

-Mais, ce n'est qu'un masque que je porte, un peu comme toi quoi. Finît-il.

Il la vit rougir et sourire légèrement et il sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

-Bien dormie? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet et essayer de se calmer la faisant au passage sursauter.

-Pas vraiment et toi ? Répondit-elle en plongeant son regard émeraude dans le sien.

-Pas beaucoup non plus, dit-il en lui offrant un doux sourire.

Ils parlèrent encore quelques secondes de tout et de rien, jusqu'à que leur prof entre et aussitôt le silence se fit.

Mr Kolman le prof d'économie était réputé pour sa sévérité. Néanmoins c'était le meilleur prof du campus. Mais Rick lui aimait ce silence pour travailler.

**Kate** :

La jeune fille, regarda son nouvel ami, n'écoutant que d'une oreille ce qu'il disait. Quand elle l'avait vu s'asseoir à ses côtés, ça l'avait exaspéré. Mais peu à peu elle avait remarqué qu'il avait bien plus de bon sens et de maturité qu'il ne laissait paraître. Néanmoins ses yeux pétillants et son sourire lui donnait un air de gamin qui lui plaisait assez et il était plutôt mignon.

A cette pensée elle rougit et laissa un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres. Le premier vrai sourire depuis des mois, le seul sourire qui, depuis ce sinistre soir de janvier ne soit pas crispé et faux. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que sa petite amie devait avoir beaucoup de chance. Était-ce normal soit dit en passant qu'elle ne l'aime déjà pas alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta quand il lui demanda si elle avait bien dormi. Il évitait le sujet douloureux et elle l'en remercia silencieusement, surtout après l'état dans lequel elle avait trouvé son père la veille au soir.

Quand le prof entra elle se pencha et se retourna légèrement pour prendre ses livres dans son sac, notant au passage que Mady la fixait intriguée. Elle la comprenait, ça faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment sourit et là un inconnu à ses yeux arrivait à lui arracher un sourire en quelques minutes à peine.

Voyant Mr Kolman, monter les marches pour rendre les examens qu'ils avaient faits la semaine dernière elle se crispa. En plus de ne pas avoir été capable de retenir un traître mot du sujet, elle avait passé plusieurs nuits blanches et pas mangé le matin.

Elle avait donc passé plus de temps à somnoler sur sa chaise qu'à répondre aux questions. Elle vit le prof rendre sa copie à son amie, qui sourit visiblement contente de son résultat, avant de comparer ses résultat avec Brad et Stacy qui semblaient tout aussi satisfaits. Il rendit sa feuille à Rick et elle remarqua qu'il avait obtenu tous les points, puis il lui donna la sienne.

- Passez après les cours mademoiselle Beckett. J'aimerais parler un peu avec vous, fit son professeur.

-Je...d'accord. Répondit-elle.

Elle savait qu'il allait sans doute lui demander pourquoi une des meilleures élèves avait vu ses résultats chuter ces trois derniers mois. Et elle ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter une telle discussion, surtout après la nuit qu'elle avait passée.

Elle se retourna alors vers son nouvel ami pour puiser le courage nécessaire dans ses yeux océan. Mais elle le trouva figé, la regardant avec des yeux écarquillés, une lueur étrange au fond de ceux-ci, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

**Rick** :

Il avait vu Kate se tendre en voyant leur professeur distribuer les résultats. Et il comprit aisément pourquoi, lui non plus dans sa situation n'aurait pas pu se concentrer sur ses copies.

Arrivant à leur hauteur, il lui tendit sa copie 20/20. Il se retint de jubiler comme à son habitude pour ne pas embarrasser encore plus la jeune fille à côté de lui.

Mais quand le professeur appela sa nouvelle amie, son cœur rata un battement pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il avait déjà entendu ce nom, ou plutôt lu. Le matin même en dessous de la photo que sa mère tenait à la main...

* * *

Verdict ?


	5. Chapter 5

Hey !

Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, ils nous font toujours autant plaisir et nous donne vraiment envie de continuer à vous donnez l'envie de lire et de commenter pour avoir des retours pareil ! E encore désolée du retard dans les réponses.

* * *

**Remerciements des guests :**

**Tina: Merci pour ton gentil comm :D ha ha oui pleins de question et c'est pas fini. Bisous à toi.**

* * *

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce 4ème chapitre ! ;)

CHAPITRE 4 :

Reprenant une seconde inspiration, il marchait sur le trottoir, tête baissée. Les yeux dans le vide fixés sur ses pieds, il ne faisait que penser. La pluie ne cessait de tomber sur ses épaules carrées mais il n'y prêtait guère attention. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'empêcher de réfléchir.

Ces deux derniers jours avaient été assez tourmentés. A vrai dire, il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser de tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Pas vraiment habitué à ce genre d'histoires... Pourtant, il aimait le mystère, les affaires compliquées et les histoires de meurtres. Mais là, c'était différent. Il n'était pas dans une de ces histoires dont il pouvait tout inventer et réécrire à sa façon. Là, il était dans ce qu'on appelle la réalité. Pourtant, difficile de se l'avouer dans ce genre de circonstances. Mais une part de lui ne pouvait cesser d'être surexcité. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi tout cela allait le mener, mais maintenant qu'il s'était engouffré dans cette histoire, autant la résoudre. Malgré le fait que ce soit plus compliqué que ce qu'il pensait...

La pluie continuait de tomber encore et encore, quand un premier grondement se fit retentir. Pourquoi sa mère détenait-elle des dossiers confidentiels sur le meurtre de la mère de Kate ?

Deuxième grondement. Martha connaissait-elle la victime ?

Troisième grondement. Et si elle avait un lien avec toute cette histoire ? Mais à quoi tout cela rimait-il ? Sa mère était-elle impliquée dans l'enquête ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Le seul moyen est de lui demander directement... Non, pas maintenant. Attendre un peu. Consulter le dossier d'abord. Agir comme un vrai détective.

L'eau glacée s'infiltrant dans son simple tee-shirt noir -dérivé de la saga Star Wars- lui arracha un petit frisson. C'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'il n'avait pas plu comme ça. La chaleur avait été insupportable depuis le début du mois de juin -ce qui annonçait sûrement la canicule d'ici les prochains mois. Bien que le temps ce soit rafraîchi, cela ne durerait pas longtemps.

Sortant à moitié de ses pensées, il s'arrêta devant la porte de son bâtiment, salua d'un bref hochement de tête le portier et rentra dans l'immeuble. Pressé de rentrer chez lui, il ne prit pas la peine de prendre l'ascenseur. Montant les escaliers quatre à quatre, il arriva bien vite devant la porte du loft. Ouvrant celle-ci, il s'infiltra dedans, tout en se disant qu'il serait seul pendant un bon moment -sa mère était sans doute à un de ses castings et elle rentrerait tard- ce qui lui laissait l'opportunité de lire l'intégralité du dossier -ou du moins une bonne partie- sans devoir se cacher.

Il fit un court passage par la cuisine, se saisit d'une pomme et alla rejoindre le bureau de sa mère. La fenêtre restée grand ouverte laissait filtrer un vent glacial dans la pièce. Les rideaux bougeaient, et les quelques feuilles éparpillées sur le bureau étaient tombées par terre. Il ferma d'abord la vitre puis ramassa les morceaux de papiers qui jonchaient le sol : rien de bien convainquant. Juste des papiers administratifs et des impôts. Des banalités...

Sa mère avait dû ranger le dossier quelque part. Évidemment. Elle n'allait pas laisser trôner des papiers aussi importants bien en évidence au milieu du bureau pour que tout le monde le trouve...

Il commença sa recherche dans l'armoire appuyée contre le mur tout au fond de la pièce. Il fouilla sans rien y trouver. Il ne s'agissait que de pièces de théâtres en tout genre, de revenus de loyers, de papiers médicaux... Mais aucun signe de dossier compromettant.

Loin d'être découragé, il se remit à farfouiller dans le bureau. Il vérifia dans tous les tiroirs : rien non plus. Pourtant persuadé d'avoir cherché partout, il se laissa glisser le long du mur.

C'était impossible, aucune de trace de ce satané dossier ! Où sa mère avait-elle bien pu le cacher ? Peut-être cherchait-il au mauvais endroit, peut-être qu'il n'était pas dans la bonne pièce, peut être que...

Un second éclair venait d'arracher le ciel. Une demi seconde, et un flash transparent traversa la pièce. Il sursauta, tourna la tête en direction de la fenêtre puis reposa son regard sur le grand bureau de bois.

Il vit soudain au fond d'un des tiroirs qu'il avait laissé ouvert en fouillant le bureau, que le fond laissait place à un étrange vide. Il se releva, doucement, puis d'un geste brusque, arracha complètement le tiroir.

Il aperçut, dans le fond, qu'il y en avait un deuxième. Il l'ouvrit, précautionneusement, puis vit apparaître devant ses yeux un gros document, avec l'insigne de police ancré dedans.

Enfin. Il l'avait trouvé.

Kate n'était pas directement rentrée chez elle. Elle s'était assise sur une des balançoires du parc. Elle aimait cet endroit, oui. C'était là où, pratiquement tous les après-midis lorsque sa mère ne travaillait pas, qu'elles allaient se promener dans les allées. C'était un endroit qu'elle connaissait pratiquement par cœur. Et c'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'elle revenait ici. C'était encore bien trop douloureux pour elle d'affronter le passé, mais aujourd'hui elle avait envie de retourner dans cet endroit qui, par le passé, l'avait tant fait rêver. Parce que tout ces après-midis, accompagnée de sa mère étaient juste un pur bonheur. Et même maintenant, elle aurait voulu qu'elle soit là, elle aurait voulu revivre une dernière fois une de ces journées. Mais bien sûr, c'était impossible...

Elle se demanda un instant comment la vie pouvait parfois être aussi cruelle. Ils étaient heureux, ils vivaient des moments magiques ensemble. Et puis, tout a basculé. D'un coup. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi sa mère, l'être le plus chère de toute une vie, celle qui vous aimera toujours en toute circonstance, est-elle partie comme ça ? Ce n'était pourtant que le début, rien ne semblait avoir de fin... Tout était beau, tout était heureux. Avant. Avant que tout cela n'arrive Avant que sa mère soit morte, avant que son père sombre. Avant qu'elle se retrouve seule...

Et maintenant sa vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil. Un fil sensible qui peut casser à tout moment. Elle ne vit plus que dans le passé. Le présent est trop douloureux, et le futur incertain... Parce que nous vivons tous dans un monde d'incertitude. Parce que la vie est faite de bonnes comme de mauvaises surprises. Mais comment y faire face ? Comment passer au-delà de ça ?

Elle repensa un court instant à Maddie. Son amie de toujours, celle qui a toujours été là, dans les bons, comme dans les mauvais moments. Elle savait parfaitement ce que Kate endurait mais elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Parce que la jeune Beckett n'acceptait l'aide de personne. Et comment aider quelqu'un, si la souffrante ne veut pas d'aide ?

Peut être devait-elle dire à Maddie tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Ça lui enlèverait déjà un énorme poids et son amie saurait l'aider. Mais elle n'y arriverait pas. C'était trop dur pour elle. Pourtant, c'était peut être la solution qui pouvait la sauver.

Kate eut aussi une pensée pour Rick. Malgré son coté enfantin, elle l'appréciait... Et puis, après tout, c'était aussi ça qui faisait son charme.

Après ce qu'elle lui avait avoué par internet, elle devait peut être lui en toucher deux mots. Elle devait peut-être aller le voir pour lui demander de n'en parler à personne, d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé... Mais ça n'allait sûrement pas être évident. Il avait l'air d'un garçon qui aime être au courant de tout et le convaincre de ne pas se mêler à tout ça et de la laisser tranquille n'allait pas être de tout repos...

Étrangement, de lui avoir avoué le meurtre de sa mère l'avait délivré de quelque chose. Elle se sentait un peu mieux, plus libre, plus... c'était inexplicable. Pourtant, elle le connaissait à peine, mais quand il s'était assis à coté d'elle en cours cet après-midi, elle s'était sentie bien... Elle aurait voulu que ça recommence.

Et peut-être qu'en fin de compte, c'était lui, son échappatoire...

Quelques minutes passèrent puis, après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, elle s'était enfin décidée. Elle allait le voir, lui parler, lui expliquer. Après tout, ça n'allait pas lui faire de mal de le revoir... La seule appréhension qu'elle avait, c'était qu'il réagisse mal à sa venue. Arriver chez lui, sans prévenir était peut être de trop... Mais elle verrait ça sur place. Elle avait pris une décision et elle n'allait pas changer.

Elle releva légèrement la tête, quelques gouttes de pluie vinrent mouiller son visage. Elle se releva de la fameuse balançoire, puis marcha en direction du loft.

Toujours en train d'inspecter le dossier de cette dénommée Johanna, il était horrifié. A chaque page qu'il parcourait, il découvrait de nouveaux indices, de nouvelles preuves, de nouvelles énigmes non résolues...

Il comprit soudainement mieux la peine de cette jeune fille. Il n'imaginait même pas comment lui aurait fait à sa place. Perdre sa mère ? Non. Sans elle, il ne pourrait plus vivre. Sa mère, c'était tout pour lui. Sa bouffé d'oxygène, son énergie... Malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas souvent près de lui à cause de son travail, quand ils se retrouvaient tous les deux ils étaient heureux. Extrêmement complices, Rick lui parlait de la plupart de ses soucis ou autres.

Une photo glissa du dossier et atterrit par terre. Il se pencha pour la prendre, la retourna, et la fixa de bien près. Il l'avait déjà vu, cette photo : juste avant de partir en cours le matin même. L'examinant de plus près, il découvrit un corps ensanglanté, qui trônait dans une ruelle. Une partie de son visage se distinguait bien. Elle ressemblait tellement à Kate... S'en était même troublant. En lisant le dossier, il avait compris qu'elle s'était fait tuer par plusieurs coups de couteau. Ce qu'on distinguait d'ailleurs très bien sur la photo.

En examinant le cliché, il sut que quelque chose lui échappait : il semblait avoir déjà vu ce visage quelque part... Ça lui semblait être familier. Il réfléchit un instant : si sa mère détenait des dossiers inaccessibles de la police sur le meurtre de la mère de Kate, cela voulait dire que Martha la connaissait. Ce meurtre n'a jamais été résolu, alors peut-être qu'elle essayait de trouver de nouveaux indices... Mais d'où se connaissaient-elles ? Et pourquoi le jeune Castle semblait déjà avoir vu ce visage quelque part ? Avaient-ils un lien avec la victime ?

Il se posait toutes ces questions quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Merde !

Était-ce ça mère ? Non, de toute évidence... Déjà, Martha avait ses propres clés, elle ne se serait pas permis de sonner à la porte dans ce cas. Peut-être les a-t-elles perdues ? Non, elle l'aurait prévenu par sms...

Il rangea en vitesse le dossier, le posa simplement sur le grand bureau de bois, puis ferma la porte derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, puis passant une main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de se repeigner comme il pouvait, il ouvrit la porte.

Le visage qu'il aperçut derrière la porte le surprit au plus au point.

* * *

A vous ;-)


	6. Chapter 6

Remerciements des Guests :

**lille 76** : Merci hah ah un début de réponse tout suite mais il va quand falloir attendre un peu pour une réponse complète . ;)

Guest : Merci la voilà justment :-)

Je remercie encore et toujours Kat notre beta et ma cher partenaire. Merci à vous deux.

Sur ce je vous laisse avec Rick; Kate et... un petit personnage surprise lui aussi emprunter à notre cher Marlowe.

On se retrouve en bas ;-)

* * *

Après environ deux minutes d'attente, la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage surpris de son nouvel ami. Légèrement mal alaise elle resta figée sur le pas de la porte, il avait les cheveux en bataille et elle le trouva encore plus mignon que d'habitude. A cette pensée, elle se gifla mentalement et brisa le silence.

-Hey, je peux ? Demanda-t-elle timidement troublée par le regard gêné de Rick

-Oh...oui bien sûr, entre. Sursauta-t-il en s'écartant pour la laisser passer.  
Comment t'as eu mon adresse au fait ? Ajouta-t-il après avoir repris contenance

- Tu m'as dit cet après-midi, que tu faisais partie de ceux qui aident les jeunes à se lancer dans l'écriture. Il m'a suffit d'aller au club d'écriture et de relever ton adresse dans la liste des personnes à contacter. Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

-Ah.

- Rick t'est sûr que ça va ? Questionna-t-elle, étonnée par son attitude

- Oui pourquoi ? Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Thé, café, eau, coca, jus de pomme, jus de... Demanda-t-il avant d'être coupé par la jeune fille.

- Un coca sera parfait, merci. Répondit-elle.

-Alors pourquoi tu me trouves bizarre ? Demanda-t-il quelques secondes plus tard en lui tendant son verre.

-Oh, pour rien, je me disais juste que tu étais bien plus loquace cet après-midi, mais apparemment c'était juste passager. Répondit-elle.

-Non, j'étais juste surpris de te voir, c'est tout. Mais dis moi tu n'es pas venue jusqu'ici pour que je t'offre un verre de Coca quand même.

-Non pas vraiment. Rit-elle. Décidément il était vraiment doué pour lui redonner le sourire.

-Alors ? Pourquoi ? Insista-t-il ravi de la voir rire.

-Je...en fait je voulais te demander si tu pouvais oublier tout ce que je t'ai dit l'autre soir à propos de ma mère.

-Oh..euh...je...Balbutia-t-il avant d'être interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable.

-Il faut que je réponde c'est ma mère. L'informa-t-il avant de se lever pour aller chercher son portable sur la table de la cuisine.

Pendant sa discussion téléphonique, la jeune fille observa les photos devant la bibliothèque. La plupart représentait Rick seul, le plus souvent déguisé en Alien ou en personnage de science-fiction. Mais une photo attira son attention, un Rick d'une dizaine d'années déguisé en Dark Vador et accompagné d'une jolie rousse, souriait à l'objectif. Elle se leva, et s'approcha c'était bien elle : Martha Rogers.

- Je suis ton père ! Retentit la voix de son nouvel ami juste derrière elle la faisant violemment sursauter.

Elle se retourna et lui lança un regard noir, avant de s'éloigner gênée par leur proximité.

-Alors t'es le fils de Martha Rodgers ?

-Tu la connais ? Demanda-t-il en espérant qu'il aurait enfin la réponse à sa plus grande question. Quel était le lien entre sa mère et celle de sa nouvelle amie?

-Ma mère allait voir toutes ses pièces, je crois même qu'elles sont devenues amies.

- Ta mère aimait le théâtre ?

-Oui . Alors, pour ce que je t'ai demandé tout à l'heure tu veux bien accepter ? Implora-t-elle.

-Je...suis-moi, j'aimerais te montrer quelque chose après tu décideras ce que tu voudras. Dit-il d'une voix empressée.

Intriguée par le comportement de son camarade, elle accéda à sa requête en silence.

Quand elle pénétra dans le bureau rempli de costumes ses yeux s'illuminèrent, elle avait toujours adoré se déguiser.

Quand elle reprit enfin ses esprits, elle trouva le jeune homme debout devant elle, un épais dossier à la main.

- Tiens, je crois que tu devrais regarder ça. Lâcha-t-il simplement en le lui tendant.

Sans un mot, elle le lui prit des mains et l'ouvrit.

A l'instant même où ses yeux se posèrent sur la première page, elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle et sa vision s'obscurcir, la dernière chose qu'elle sentit furent les bras de Rick se refermant autour de sa taille avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

Quand elle reprit conscience, elle tomba sur deux prunelles océan remplies de craintes et de culpabilité.

- Ca va ? S'inquiéta-t-il, en lui tendant un verre d'eau

-Oui. Souffla-t-elle après avoir bu d'un trait.

Elle se redressa légèrement et regarda autour d'elle, elle était allongée sur un canapé dans un coin du bureau.

- Je suis désolé je voulais pas...

- Arrête de t'excuser c'est une preuve de faiblesse. Le coupa-t-elle

Il fit une petite moue mi-contrariée, mi-rieuse qui le rendit encore plus mignon aux yeux de la jeune fille.

- Comment as tu eu ce dossier ? Reprit-elle

- C'est pas à moi, c'est à ma mère, je l'ai trouvée endormie dessus ce matin, je te le jure. Je sais même pas pourquoi elle l'a. Et avant que tu me dises que ta mère et elle se connaissaient, je ne savais même pas son lien entre elle et ces victimes. Débita t-il rapidement.

- Ces victimes ? Il y en plusieurs ? S'étonna-t-elle

- Oui, ce matin j'avais pas vraiment pris le temps de lire le dossier, mais je l'ai feuilleté, juste avant que tu n'arrives.

Il se leva, alla récupérer le dossier qu'il avait posé sur le grand bureau en bois et vint s'asseoir à côté de son amie.

- Je te présente Scott Murray et Diane Cauvanaugh tous deux tués le 7 mars et voici Jennifer Stewart tuée le 21 mai de cette même année.  
La police a conclu à des meurtres isolés, mais Clark Murray, un médecin légiste que ma mère connaît, a trouvé de nombreuse similitudes entre les meurtres, notamment le fait que la même arme a été utilisée, mais aussi le même mode opératoire : de nombreux coup de couteaux visant à masquer celui qui a été fatal.

-Tu connais l'un d'eux ? Demanda-t-il en étalant les photos sur ses genoux

- Non pas vraiment, enfin si cette femme, je crois l'avoir déjà vue une ou deux fois chez nous quelques mois avant que ma mère ne soit assassinée. Qui est-ce ? Répondit-elle en montrant le cliché de Diane

- Scott était documentaliste à la cour, quant à Diane et Jennifer elles étaient assistantes juridiques. Ta mère était avocate je suis sûr qu'il y a un lien entre les quatre.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils auraient pu essayer de monter un dossier ou quelques choses comme ça.

- Oui, On a une avocate qui s'occupera de défendre le client, un documentaliste pour rassembler toutes les information relatives aux dossiers et deux assistantes qui auront aidé à monter un dossier, ça se tient.

- Mais ma mère n'avait plus présenté de grosses affaires depuis au moins un an, juste quelques petite affaires, du moins rien qui aurait pu mener quatre personnes à la mort. S'exclama-t-elle incrédule.

- On parle aussi d'un certain Pulgatti un type de la mafia et d'un agent du FBI, Bob...ah voilà Bob Armen. Dit-il en fouillant dans le dossier et en en sortant d'autre clichés.

- J'en ai jamais entendu parler, pourtant le flic qui nous a interroger a débité toute une liste de noms. Réfléchit-elle

- C'est normal, apparemment ces infos n'étaient pas dans le dossier de la police, on dirait plus un dossier d'avocat, mais incomplet. J'ai pas eu le temps de lire grand chose, mais ce dossier m'a l'air un peu mince. En tout cas rien qui aurait pu être présenté à la barre. Il faudrait vraiment qu'on lise ce dossier attentivement, à moins que tu veuilles arrêter je comprendrais. Proposa-t-il.

- Non ! S'il y une chance de faire toute la lumière sur cette histoire, je veux la saisir. S'exclama-t-elle.

- D'acc, alors jouons aux enquêteurs. Sourit-il

- Mais si ta mère rentre tu ne crois pas que...Commença-t-elle

- Elle est pas prête de rentrer, elle avait rendez-vous avec un certain Paul. Lâcha-t-il.

- Oh, c'était pour ça le coup de fil tout à l'heure.

- Oui. Répondit-il tristement en détournant les yeux

Décidément il la surprendrait toujours, après avoir découvert un garçon doux, drôle, intelligent et gentil derrière le masque de dragueur invétéré, charmeur et trop sûr de lui, elle découvrait un jeune homme sensible.

Il lui avait brièvement dit dans l'après-midi, qu'il ne connaissait pas son père et que sa mère avait de nombreuses conquêtes. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé que ça le touchait tant. A chaque fois qu'elle avait voulu en savoir un peu plus sur lui, il avait rebondi sur autre chose.

Elle hésita quelques secondes, puis tendit la main et la posa sur la sienne. Il se retourna et plongea son regard dans le sien, ils restèrent figé quelques secondes comme ça, elle vit Rick se rapprocher légèrement d'elle. Comme poussée par une force invisible elle avança elle aussi de quelques centimètres, se rapprochant un peu plus des lèvres de son ami.

Quand soudain la sonnette de l'entrée retentit, les faisant tous deux violemment sursauter. Ils se regardèrent pris en faute, et il fallut une deuxième sonnerie pour qu'ils réagissent enfin. Kate rassembla rapidement toutes les feuilles et les rangea dans le dossier pendant que Rick se levait pour aller ouvrir.

- Oh, Gina c'est toi! Balbutia le jeune homme.

-Salut Ricky. Répondit une jolie blonde avant de se jeter au cou de Rick pour l'embrasser.

- Gina, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Rick mal alaise

- Rien de spécial, j'avais juste envie de te voir. Répondit-elle.

- Mais on s'est quitté peine deux heures.

Kate qui était sortie du bureau, fronça les sourcils de mécontentement. Cette poupée Barbie les avaient interrompus dans leurs recherches juste, pour venir voir son petit ami qu'elle avait vu une heure plus tôt.

Elle fit taire la petite voix dans sa tête, qui lui soufflait que ce n'était pas vraiment l'intérieur du dossier qu'elle était sur le point d'étudier, et se força à sourire alors que Rick faisait les présentations.

- Kate, Gina ma petite amie, Gina, Kate une amie qui est en cours avec moi.

- Bonjour. Lâcha simplement la bonde en lui jetant un regard suspicieux.

- Bonjour. Répondit Kate.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là à 7h du soir ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide.

- Euh...on...on doit faire un travail de groupe pour Mme Werner. Répondit-il en se rappelant les paroles de leur prof d'histoire un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

- Ah. Bon je vais y aller dans ce cas.

- Non, reste de toute façon j'allais partir, mon père m'attend, mentit Kate.

- Attends je t'accompagne il faut que tu récupères ton vélo et le local est fermé à clé. Dit Rick en attrapant un trousseau de clé.

- Oh... oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Marmonna la jeune femme une fois sa surprise passée.

- Récupérer mon vélo, t'as pas trouvé mieux comme excuse.

- Rhoo, j'allais quand même pas dire que je te raccompagnais pour te donner rendez-vous demain après-midi devant ma petite amie?

- Ouais c'est vrai que ça l'aurait pas vraiment fait. Rit-elle.

- Surtout qu'elle sait pas qu'on a pas cours, à cause de la réunion annuelle. Argua-t-il.

Un silence agréable se fit alors qu'ils avaient à nouveau accroché le regard de l'autre. Le ding de l'ascenseur les tira de leurs pensées et il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

- Alors à demain, une fois qu'elle sera partie je ferais une copie du dossier comme ça on pourra l'étudier tranquillement demain.

- Ok, mais tu crois pas qu'on devrait en parler à ta mère, essayer de savoir pourquoi elle possède ce dossier ?

- Je préfère attendre, étudier un peu le dossier et tout avant, agir comme un professionnel, quoi.

Elle éclata de rire et une fois son fou rire passé acquiesça.

- D'acc, t'as peut être raison, finalement.

- J'ai toujours raison, très chère.

-Vraiment ?

-T'as finit de me contredire oui. Sourit-il ravi de la voir un peu plus joyeuse.

- Enfin, bref on se voit demain après le déjeuner, à la bibliothèque du campus. Reprit-il.

- En fait mes amis vont manger ensemble et je leur avais dit que je ne venais pas donc si tu es libre, on peut manger tous le deux?

- Oh ! Volontiers dans ce cas. Alors à demain matin, tu me gardes une place à côté de toi, comme ça ce sera plus simple.

- D'accord à demain. Murmura-t-elle en se retournant.

Il lui tint la porte et la regarda s'éloigner sous la pluie, décidément cette fille avait vraiment quelques chose de spécial.

Poussant un soupir de résignation, il fit marche arrière pour aller rejoindre sa petite amie, à laquelle il devrait sans doutes des explications.

Car bien qu'à la fac, il soit populaire et continuellement entouré, à l'extérieur il était plutôt un solitaire qui vivait dans les livres et les films quand il n'écrivait pas.

Et là, il invitait une fille chez lui, alors il pouvait la comprendre. Surtout que lui-même ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Il avait beau l'avoir rencontré depuis peu, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent.

* * *

Alors ?


	7. Chapter 7

- Tu étais où hier ?

Bonjour un nouveau chapitre,

Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps pour des remercîments personnels et je m'en excuse, mais j'ai pas mal de trucs ces temps.

Je passe donc en coup de vent pour vous poster le chapitre et repart :)

* * *

Assise sur un des bancs de la cour de la NYU à réviser ses cours, elle releva la tête en entendant la voix de Maddie qui lui faisait face.

- Hum, déjà, bonjour peut être ? Sourit la brunette à son amie. - Oui, excuse moi. Alors, où étais-tu hier soir ? - Ça t'intéresse tant que ça ? - Assez, oui.

Kate fronça légèrement les sourcils. Pourquoi voulait-elle savoir ? Si elle n'avait même plus le droit d'avoir une vie privée maintenant !

- Mais pourquoi tu...

A peine eut-elle le temps de terminer ça phrase, que Maddie la coupa brutalement.

- Je te signale qu'hier on devait se voir !

Kate réfléchit un instant, puis son visage s'éclaira.

- Oh oui, je suis désolé Maddie, j'ai complètement oublier !

- J'ai bien vu, oui... Tu sais que j'ai attendu que tu vienne pendant une heure sous la pluie ?! Je n'ai pas arrêter de te laisser des messages sur ton répondeur mais tu ne répondais pas. Je me suis inquiéter ! Je suis parti chez toi, j'ai sonné à la porte sans aucune réponse, à tel point que le voisin est venu me demander pourquoi j'appuyais comme une malade sur la sonnette. Il était assez remonté d'ailleurs...

Kate laissa échapper un léger petit rire. Et depuis le début de cette conversation, Maddie sourit. Parce que depuis des mois elle n'avait pas vu son amie aussi décontracté et souriante. Quand la mère de Kate était partie, elle avait tout fait pour la réconforter, l'aidé, l'a soulagé, lui redonné goût à la vie. Usant de sa bonne humeur et de sa joie de vivre, Maddie avait tout essayé et pourtant, rien n'y avait fait.

De plus, Kate avait cette habitude de plus en plus fréquente de se refermer sur elle même et de ne plus parler à personne. La jolie blonde savait que c'était une épreuve douloureuse pour son amie. Mais comment aidé une personne dans le besoin qui ne veux d'aucune aide ? C'était peut être sa le plus difficile dans l'histoire. L'impuissance.

Vouloir sauvé une personne tout en sachant que c'est impossible. Mais la détermination peu parfois payé. Ou pas...

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Maddie, mais...

Elle laissa ça phrase en suspens. Elle ne pouvait pas dire à sa meilleure amie qu'elle était chez ce fameux Rick Castle, le garçon le plus populaire du bahut, pour lui demander d'oublier quelque chose et qu'en même temps elle avait découvert que la mère de Rick détenait des dossiers important concernant le meurtre de Johanna. Non, elle allait encore s'imaginer tout un tas d'histoires loufoques complètement fausses qui allait l'exaspéré.Pour l'instant, rien de ce qu'elle avait appris ne devait sortir d'entre Rick et elle. Peut être plus tard, quand ils en sauront plus...

Bien qu'elle sache que Maddie allait avoir des soupçons, elle laissa échapper un mensonge et dit le plus naturellement possible :

- Je suis allé... en fait hier Mr Kolman m'a dit de passer après les cours pour parler un peu, et du coup je suis resté là bas pendant un moment.

- Hum... Répondit simplement Maddie peut convaincue de cette excuse. La prochaine fois, essaye juste de me prévenir, que je n'attende pas dans le froid et sous la pluie. Au fait, pourquoi Castle était assis à coté de toi en cours, hier ?

Kate ne répondit pas tout de suite. Évidemment, elle n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça ! Maddie savait parfaitement décrypté les émotions de son amie mais elle avait aussi un véritable don pour savoir quand les gens mentaient ou non.

Tout en sachant pertinemment que sa meilleure amie n'allait pas la laisser se défiler comme ça, elle répondit juste :

- Il n'y avait plus de place, alors il ait venu. C'est tout...

- Ouais. Répondit la jolie blonde. C'est tout...

Sourcil levé, un fin petit sourire c'était dessiner sur les lèvres de Maddie.

_Voilà_, s'exaspéra Kate, _elle va encore s'imaginer tout un tas de trucs... _

La brunette vit au loin Rick qui se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque, le lieu de rendez-vous qu'ils s'étaient donné la veille. Tout en se levant du banc en prenant son sac de cours, elle salua simplement Maddie :

- Je dois y aller. On se retrouve pour manger ?

- Hum oui, bien sûr.

- Parfait, sourit gentiment Kate tout en se dirigeant vers le jeune homme d'un pas rapide et assuré.

Tout en voyant son amie partir, Maddie pencha légèrement la tête interloqué par l'attitude de Kate.  
Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle la voyait enfin revivre. Malgré toutes les questions qu'elle pouvait se poser, la jolie blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse pour son amie.

La voix de Stacy qui lui tira de ses pensées lui fit bien vite revenir à la réalité.

- On y va ?

- Oui. J'arrive.

Assis l'un en face de l'autre dans l'immense bibliothèque dans laquelle il se trouvait, la discussion était de bon train. Kate se sentait bien. Elle souriait, riait. Elle était heureuse. En sécurité. Chez elle.

Même si Rick était pratiquement un inconnu pour elle, elle avait l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. L'avoir auprès d'elle la rassurait et elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi intéressante aux yeux de quelqu'un. Et il fallait dire que ça ne lui déplaisait pas le moins du monde.

Elle n'était pas certaine que cette sensation de bien-être allait durer et c'est ce qu'il lui permis d'avantage d'apprécier le moment présent.

- Bon, on se met au travail ?

Le temps passait à une vitesse folle mais ils ne s'en souciait peu. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils parlaient, ils s'étaient découvert pas mal de points communs, que ce soit au niveau des goûts musicaux ou encore bien d'autres choses. Kate découvrit que derrière cette image de bad-boy que le garçon laissait paraître, on pouvait y découvrir un jeune homme sensible, attachant, avec beaucoup d'humour. Quelque peu énervant, Kate ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouver un coté craquant et tellement gentil.

- Oui, nous sommes ici pour ça à la base, non ? Il adressa un petit clin d'œil à Kate qu'elle lui répondit par un léger sourire.  
Pour pouvoir consulter les dossiers tranquillement et sans devoir se soucier que quelqu'un les aperçoivent, ils avaient choisis de s'installer dans un coin plus à l'écart des autres jeunes qui, pour la plupart, étudiaient ou révisaient.

Sortant un gros dossier avec l'insigne de police encré dedans, Rick sentit Kate se tendre de plus en plus.

- Tu es sûr que tu veux continuer ? Demanda Rick compatissant.

- Oui, c'est bon.

Castle posa sa main sur celle de Kate et à se contact, ils frissonnèrent tout les deux. Elle releva la tête puis croisa les yeux du garçon. Les yeux émeraudes se mélangeants dans ceux océans, ce n'était plus qu'un torrent de couleur qui les unissaient. Kate trouvait du réconfort dans son regard, tandis que Rick trouva cette petite lueur qui brillait dans son regard.

Plus aucune parole n'était prononcer, c'était le silence qui avait pris place. Un silence loin d'être lourd. Apaisant. Réconfortant.  
A ce moment plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Ils étaient seuls, dans leurs bulles à eux. Au calme. En sécurité.

Pour rien au monde il aurait voulu que cela cesse. Et pourtant. Kate retira doucement sa main, et baissa lentement les yeux.  
Rick déçu, la regarda se pencher un peu plus sur les dossiers. Tant que ce meurtre ne sera pas résolu, Kate restera la même. Enfermé dans cette bulle, coincé dans ce mur que personne ne pourra ébranlé.

Et à ce moment, Rick se promis qu'il résoudrait ce meurtre, mais qu'il aiderait aussi Kate à sortir de ce néant.

La pluie qui commençait à tomber ne fit pas détourner du regard les dossiers des deux "enquêteurs" qui ne se souciaient peu de cela. Tout ce qui comptait à cet instant, c'était d'en apprendre un peu plus.

A chaque page qu'ils parcourraient, Kate découvrait des choses qu'elle en ignorait même l'existence. Malgré tout ça, elle gardait la tête haute. Et sans ciller, elle tournait encore et encore ses feuilles de papiers que jamais elle n'aurait voulu avoir à consulter.  
Mais pour combien de temps ? Était-elle encore assez forte pour affronter tout ça ?

A vos claviers ;-)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey,

Avec un peu de retard le nouveau chapitre, désolée de l'attente mais je ne peux plus poster depuis la tablette et j'ai pas toujours accès à l'ordi :S

Remerciement :

Lille 76 . Merci oui ça va être dure, mais elle est forte notre KB ;)

Le chapitre suivant et on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

Assise à la table ses longs cheveux blonds, attachés en queux de cheval, Maddie le nez plongé dans un roman de Connelly , tentait en vain de se concentrer sur les aventures de l'inspecteur Harry Bosh du LAPD .

Elle adorait ces romans habituellement, la psychologie qui perçait à chaque ligne avec force et cette impression qu'elle avait que l'auteur lui-même avait vécu chaque histoire, chaque sentiment de ses personnages l'impressionnait toujours, la transportant loin de ses soucis et tracas.

Mais aujourd'hui rien à faire, ses pensées étaient bien trop focalisées sur son amie. Elle était contente de la voir sourire à nouveau, bien entendu, mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'était pas la cause de ce revirement soudain.

Alors qui ? Elle ne parlait plus à personne à part à elle, Stacy et Brian, si on pouvait appeler ça parler !  
Combien avait-elle vu de garçons plus charmants les uns que les autres aborder son amie ? Elle les envoyait tous sur les roses. Quant aux filles, quelques -unes avaient bien essayé d'engager la conversation, mais elles s'étaient rapidement lassées des monosyllabes.

Et ça l'abattait, elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir fournir à son amie le moyen de surmonter tout ça, trouver la petite étincelle capable de rallumer la flamme de la vie dans son regard. Celle-là même qu'elle avait vu briller pendant des années, avant ce fatidique soir où la vie de son amie, sa soeur avait implosé, mais en partie aussi la sienne. Pourtant aujourd'hui elle l'avait revue certes faible, mais présente.

Décidée à en savoir plus, elle rassembla ses affaires, les fit rentrer comme elle put dans son sac déjà bien plein, avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers Stacy.

-Hey,Stacy je dois aller voir un truc à la bibliothèque, on se voit après.

-Ok, oui pas de problèmes on se retrouve pour manger de toute façon répondit-elle avant de continuer à draguer sa nouvelle proie.

A ces mots, elle se figea. Kate lui avait dit la même chose quelques heures plus tôt, alors qu'elle avait refusé sa proposition la veille . De plus en plus étonnée par le comportement de son amie, elle courut presque jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

Une fois arrivée, elle fit rapidement le tour des immenses tables des yeux, mais rien. Elle soupira. Où pouvait-elle être ? Elle n'était ni dans la salle de repos qu'elle venait elle-même de quitter,ni dans la cour ce qui vu le temps n'était pas tellement étonnant.

Elle parcourut les rayons, mais fit une nouvelle fois chou blanc. Elle allait s'avouer vaincue, de toute façon elle devait rejoindre Stacy et Brian pour manger, quand elle entendit un rire étouffé, elle le reconnut immédiatement. Kate !

Elle fit encore quelques pas se baissa un peu,et découvrit son amie finir de ranger un épais dossier dans son sac en compagnie de...CASTLE ?

Elle voulut faire une petite danse de la joie,elle avait vu juste Kate ne lui avait pas tout dit. Mais le regard sévère de la bibliothécaire qui devait déjà se demander ce qu'elle faisait à moitié pliée en deux à regarder de l'autre côté de l'étagère l'en dissuada.

Gênée elle remonta rapidement les allées et attendit derrière la dernière colonne que son amie et monsieur ''il n'avait plus sa place ''arrivent à sa hauteur.

* * * * * * * * * *

Tentant de dissimuler son rire face à la dernière bêtise de son partenaire d'enquête, la jeune fille rangea le dossier dans son sac, et récupéra sa veste sur le dossier de la chaise. Elle fut surprise quand elle sentit les mains de Castle sur les siennes, qu'il lui retira la veste de main et passa derrière elle pour l'aider à l'enfiler. Il poussa même le vice jusqu'à passer sa main entre sa nuque et le col de sa veste pour sortir ses longs cheveux,ce qui la fit frissonner

Et à cet instant une seule pensée lui traversa l'esprit : Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi chacun de ses toucher la faisait à se point frissonner, comment un seul regard du jeune garçon parvenait-il à la réchauffer,à la faire se sentir moins seule et surtout voir le monde un peu moins gris. Soudain une phrase que Zang le vieux cuisinier chinois lui avait dit quelques moi plus tôt lui revint en mémoire.

FLASH BACK

ça faisait un mois que sa mère était partie, un mois d'enfer, de nuits entières sans dormir, un mois qu'elle voyait son père sombrer de plus en plus profondément dans le tourbillon de l'alcool.

Elle était sortie des cours depuis plus de deux heures, mais elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle pour trouver son père avachi dans le canapé une bouteille de whisky vide à la main.

Alors elle marchait dans les rues encore enneigées de la grande pomme, sentant à peine l'air glacé fouetter son visage. Quand un taxi passant près du trottoir pour s'arrêter un bout plus loin, lui projeta un paquet de neige mouillée au visage, la faisant sortir de son semi-coma.

Trempée elle se précipita dans le premier restaurant qu'elle trouva, et courut presque jusqu'au fond de la salle. C'est seulement quand elle se trouva nez à nez avec l'immense statue représentant les neufs dragons de la chine Antique, qu'elle se rendit compte d'où elle se trouvait. C'est ici qu'elle venait manger tous les samedis avec ses parents.

Telle un automate, elle se dirigea vers la table la plus proche et si laissa tomber.

-Le Yin et le Yang ne sont rien l'un sans l'autre, tu dois trouver ton Yang pour exister, car lui et lui seul pourra te mener vers la lumière, petit panda.

Et avant même qu'elle ait put ouvrir la bouche le vieil homme avait disparu.

Soupirant de mécontentement, elle se leva et sortit du restaurant d'un pas rapide, comme si elle n'avait pas déjà assez de soucis, sans qu'un vieux chinois sénile lui donne des énigmes stupides.

FLASH BACK END

Pourtant aujourd'hui cette phrase prenait peu à peu son sens, Il était l'extraverti, elle l'introvertie , lui le jour, elle la nuit. Il était plein de joie de vivre elle en était vide. En un mot elle était le yin et lui le yang. Deux entités, deux morceaux ne pouvant pas exister sans l'autre.

C'est la voix de Rick qui la sortit de ses pensées.

- Y a un petit snack sympa à deux minutes, c'est tranquille, on pourrait aller manger là-bas comme ça on pourra continuer à lire le dossier, tu en dis quoi ?

-Bonne idée. Sourit-elle.

-Alors pour manger non plus, il n'a plus sa place ? Hein ? Fit une voix moqueuse entre deux colonnes de livres.

-Maddie ? Sursauta-t-elle en se tournant vers son amie se demandant ce que diable elle pouvait bien faire là .

-Ouais ? Alors ?

-Alors quoi ? demanda la brunette d'une voix innocente.

- Euh ? Tu...je... viens avec moi il faut que je te parle et toi tu restes là ! Fit Maddie en regardant le jeune homme.

-D'acc, mais si elle essaye de te disséquer le cerveau pour trouver les plans secrets de la prochaine mission de la CIA, tu m'appelles ok ! C'est peut-être une espionne ! Sourit-il à Kate.

-Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Demanda d'une voix perdue la blondinette, tandis que son amie pouffait derrière elle.

-Bon, je croyais que tu voulais me parler j'ai faim alors si tu pouvais accélérer se serait sympa. Dit

Kate un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Oh...euh...oui bien sûr viens par là. Entraina-t-elle son amie.

* * * * * * * * * * *

-Alors, tu fais quoi avec Castle ? Et ne me dis pas qu'il n'avait plus sa place, je ne te croirai pas cette fois !

- Bon d'accord on prépare l'exposé de Mme Werner ensemble, je vois pas où est le mal.

-Tu sais qu'il a une petite amie ou moins ? Questionna Maddie

-Oui ! Gina et alors c'est pas le seul de la classe à avoir une petite amie, et à faire l'exposé avec une fille. Répondit-elle

Elle avait bien vu Kate grimacer légèrement en prononçant son nom, malgré tout ses efforts pour le cacher. Si bien décida-t-elle de la pousser un peu plus.

-Ah bon, pourtant il à réussi à te faire oublier que tu m'as dit il y moins de quatre heures qu'on se voyait à midi. Et je vois pas en quoi le fait de manger ensemble va vous aider à faire votre exposé.

-Calme toi, Maddie je ressens rien pour lui c'est juste un repas entre amis, rien de plus.

-Oh s'il te plait tu as vu comme tu le regardes ! Désolée mais c'est plus...

- Ecoute, je dois vraiment y aller,sinon on aura plus de place. On en parle plus tard, ok ? La coupa

Kate se dit mentalement qu'elle allait devoir être prudente dans ses faits et gestes, si elle ne voulait pas que Maddie commence les invitations de mariages.

-Mais...Commença Maddie avant de se rendre compte que son amie était déjà partie en courant.

-Pars seulement, ma chère mais on en a pas fini avec ça. Je vois bien comment tu es depuis que tu le connais, et je ne m'appelle plus Maddison Keller si je me trompe en disant que tu éprouves plus que de l'amitié pour lui, parla toute seule la jeune fille, avant d'aller rejoindre Stacy et Brian qui devaient s'impatienter.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

-Alors que t'a dit ton amie ? Demanda d'une voix douce le jeune écrivain, voyant son amie un peu perdue.

-Mhmm, rien de spécial.

-Ah. Et c'était quoi cette histoire de place? Continua-t-il bien décider à faire revenir la jeune fille sur terre.

- Oh...euh je...je lui ai dit que tu étais venu t'assoir à côté de moi parce que tu n'avais plus ta place.

-Rhoo c'est pas bien de mentir à ses amies, miss Beckett.

-Dis celui qui ment à sa petite amie!

-Bon d'accord un point partout. Rit-il. Allez viens entrons, je vais te faire voir le plus bel endroit de cette ville.

Il poussa la porte et la fit pénétrer dans un petit snack, simple mais chaleureux qui la séduisit immédiatement.

-C'est -t-elle.

Il se contenta de lui sourire, ce qui fit battre son cœur un peu plus vite. Elle le suivit jusqu'à une petite table à l'écart et s'assit.

Ils attendirent que le serveur revienne avec leur commande et rouvrirent le dossier.

-Alors que sait-on sur celui qui aurait pu lui en vouloir. Commença-t-il.

-Mmmh qu'il a de l'argent, mais qu'il en veut plus, qu'il a lien avec le milieu de la drogue,mais aussi qu'il occupe une place importante dans la société, qui lui permet d'être influant. Enumera-t-elle

-Oui. Sourit-il Continue.

-Peut être aussi qu'il fré...

-Richard ! Mais où as-tu trouvé tout ça ? S'exclama la voix à la fois surprise et paniquée de Martha Rodgers.

-Mère mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-A vrai dire je partais et t'ai vu. Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question pourquoi as tu ce dos...

-Ka.. Kate ! Balbuta-t-elle déstabilisée quand la jeune fille se retourna.

* * *

Alors ? :)


	9. Chapter 9

Bonsoir à tous voici avec du retard le nouveau chapitre, je vous laisse avec un mot de ma partenaire pour le pourquoi du comment de se retard ;-)

Mais déjà un grand merci à tous pour vos comms, vous été géniaux :D

* * *

Je suis totalement désolé pour le retard que j'ai pris... Je suis vraiment navré de ne pas vous avoir posté cette suite plutôt... Malheureusement, ayant eu quelques soucies familiaux, ainsi qu'au collège, j'avais plus trop envie de rien faire. Du coup, j'ai quelque peu délaissé ce chapitre et je m'en excuse ! J'espère vraiment que ça n'arrivera plus.

Bref, je vous postes la suite, en espérant que cela vous plaise. Personnellement je ne suis pas satisfaite du résultat, j'ai écris et réécris plusieurs fois les scènes et j'ai décidé de, malgré tout, laissé cette version là. Mais comme dis ma Partenaire, c'est peut être dû au fait que j'y ai passé beaucoup de temps que je ne suis pas entièrement contente du résultat.

J'espère tout de même que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ce chapitre ! En ce qui concerne la longueur, ce n'est ni plus court ni plus long ; c'est comme d'habitude. ^^

Je tiens à vous remercier pour tout vos commentaires. Vous êtres formidable ! Vous m'avez vraiment motivé, et quand j'ai vu tout vos messages, j'me suis vraiment dit qui fallait que j'me bouge ! :P Merci encore !

Ah oui, et bien évidemment, je remercie **Kat **pour sa correction extrêmement rapide, ainsi qu**e**** Mon p'tit panda** pour son soutient et sa motivation !

Je vous laisse enfin tranquille, en vous souhaitant bonne lecture !

* * *

- Que faites-vous ici jeunes gens ? Mon Dieu qu'avez-vous fait...

Martha avait pris un air dramatique. Complètement affolée, elle se saisit fermement du gros dossier et le plongea dans son sac à main pour le cacher à l'abri de tout œil.

- Mais Mère, qu'est-ce que...

A peine eut-il le temps de terminer sa phrase, que déjà l'actrice le coupa.

- Où avez-vous trouvé ça ?

- Et bien à vrai dire je...

- Vous savez ce qui est arrivé à ma mère, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Kate déjà certaine de la réponse en interrompant totalement Rick.

- Eh bien je...

Pas certaine de ce qu'elle devait dire, la rouquine opta tout de même à ne pas mentir à la jeune fille. D'un air désolé, elle lui dit simplement :

- Oui.

Une pointe de détermination et de soif de vérité était ancrée dans le regard de Kate.

- Alors je veux savoir... Je vous en prie, dites- moi...

Laissant passer quelques secondes, comme pour réfléchir, elle se dit qu'après tout, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Alors simplement, elle déclara :

- D'accord. Mais promettez-moi qu'après ça, vous ne vous aviserez plus jamais d'enquêter.

D'un simple hochement de tête, les deux adolescents acquiescèrent.

L'air grave, Martha se saisit d'une chaise et s'assit en face des deux adolescents. Ne sachant pas vraiment par où et par quoi commencer, elle se décida à démarrer une longue histoire par ce qui paraissait le plus logique : le commencement.

La pluie s'était soudainement abattue sur la ville de New York. Les grosses gouttes d'eau frappaient dans un bruit sourd contre les carreaux. L'orage n'était pas loin. L'atmosphère était lourde, pénible. L'air était chaud, bouillant, irrespirable.

-... A partir de ce moment, nous sommes devenues d'éternelles inséparables. Je crois que je me souviendrai toujours de cette époque...

Un fin sourire mélancolique s'était étiré sur les lèvres de Martha à la simple pensée du temps d'avant.

- Nous faisions souvent des virées ensemble, je lui apprenais aussi à chaque fois un peu plus le monde du spectacle. La scène, les acteurs... Elle aimait ça.  
Une petit moue était venu se dessiner sur le visage de Kate.

- Je ne me rappelle pourtant pas que ma mère était autant passionnée par le théâtre...

- Oh non, bien sûr ! C'était une passion intérieure. Elle aimait ça, mais elle ne pratiquait pas. Parfois je ne la comprenais pas vraiment. Je crois que le théâtre était pour elle une façon de décrypter le jeu d'acteur de certaines personnes. Pour pouvoir saisir quand quelqu'un mentait, tu comprends... Dans son métier, je pense que c'était nécessaire.

La rouquine laissa passer quelque secondes avant de déclarer :

- Mais le plus important n'est sûrement pas là. Je ne suis certainement pas ici pour te raconter tout ça...

- Non. Ça me fait du bien de savoir ça. De savoir que ma mère avait des passions intérieures... De savoir qu'elle avait d'autres occupations que son travail, même si elle faisait ça en partie pour le travail. Mais effectivement, si vous êtes là, c'est pour me dire une bonne fois pour toute la vérité.

- Es-tu vraiment prête à entendre ça ? Demande Martha d'une voix douce et compatissante.

- Oui. Je le suis. Dit-elle d'une voix déterminé, sentant la paume de Rick se poser tendrement sur sa main, comme pour lui montrer qu'il était là.

- Avant que je reçoive le dossier dans la boîte aux lettres, j'étais tout à fait comme vous. Je me posais des questions, j'essayais de trouver un sens à cette histoire. Mais je ne comprenais pas, jusqu'à ce que je reçoive ce dossier le lendemain de sa mort. Au départ, je me demandais ce qu'une chose pareille faisait dans ma boîte aux lettres. Et puis j'ai découvert le mot que Johanna m'avait laissé...

- Ah oui ? Et que disait ce mot ? Demanda Kate intriguée.

- Tenez. Je le garde toujours sur moi... Je sais que c'est peut-être mal, mais le seul endroit où il peut être vraiment en sécurité est sur moi.

Elle tendit un morceau de papier jauni par le temps aux deux adolescents. Kate le saisit, tremblante à la simple vue de l'écriture élégante et raffinée de sa mère.

Silencieux, ils commencèrent tout deux leur lecture.

_" J'ai l'impression d'être surveillée, jour et nuit ça devient trop dangereux et j'ai peur pour ma Katie et Jim. Si tu reçois ce dossier c'est qu'il est trop tard pour moi. J'ai demandé à Sean de te l'envoyer que s'il m'arrivait quelque chose. Garde le précieusement, mais ne cherche surtout pas à en savoir plus c'est trop dangereux pour toi comme pour ton fils. Mets le en sûreté, il pourrait être le sésame de toute cette histoire . Sois prudente je t'en prie"_

_Johanna."_

Une douleur tordait le ventre de l'adolescente. Non seulement parce qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup mangé depuis longtemps, mais surtout parce que ce mot l'avait complètement retourné.

- Je n'ai pas bien compris jusqu'à ce que je lise tout le dossier. Toute l'histoire avait enfin pris un sens. Depuis ce temps-là, je le garde précieusement caché dans mon être pas assez bien d'ailleurs...pour que personne n'y touche. Car c'est la clé de toute cette histoire.

- Mais alors pourquoi ne pas tout simplement le montrer à la police ? Ça n'a aucun sens ! S'emporta légèrement la jeune fille.

- Je n'ai fait qu'écouter ta mère, Kate... Elle ne voulait que personne d'autre ne soit au courant. Elle m'a demandé de ne pas chercher plus loin et de ne montrer ce dossier à personne. Pas même de le livrer à la police. Pourquoi ? Parce que si jamais ses ravisseurs venaient à découvrir que quelqu'un savait la vérité, ce serait un véritable bain de sang.

Cette dernière phrase leur glaça le sang. Le jeune Castle posa une main protectrice sur l'épaule de Kate.

Martha poursuivit, comme pour les dissuader de faire quoi que ce soit dans un avenir proche :

- Toute la vérité se tient dans ce dossier. Si jamais ils découvraient que nous savons tout, ils nous traqueraient et nous tueraient sans pitié. C'est pourquoi étudier ce dossier dans un endroit public est une très mauvaise idée. Ils peuvent être n'importe tout.

A peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase, que Kate se leva de sa chaise et partit en courant à l'extérieur du restaurant. Elle avait bien besoin d'air...

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, tu peux comprendre ça ?! J'ai besoin d'être seule ! - Je sais, Kate, je sais. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser aussi seule que tu ne l'es déjà.

Cette phrase percuta Kate de plein fouet.

- Tu as toutes les réponses aux questions que tu te posais. Même si la vérité est dure à entendre, tu dois te ressaisir. Mais au fond n'était-ce pas ce que tu voulais : la vérité ? Tu l'as toujours cherchée, et enfin tu l'as devant toi. Tu sais tout maintenant, et tu peux enfin être heureuse. Tu peux enfin te reconstruire. Vivre une vie normale. Être comme tout le monde. Ne se soucier que si demain il va pleuvoir. Regarder la télé, manger, travailler, être avec ses amis, faire la fête, s'amuser, s'éclater. N'est-ce pas ça la vraie vie ? Et j'aimerais que tu puisses goûter au bonheur que ça procure. J'aimerais que tu sentes ce que ça peux faire de se sentir libre, en sécurité. J'aimerais que tu profites de la vie.

La pluie devenait de plus en plus forte, mouillant totalement les cheveux de Kate. Ses habits lui collaient à la peau épousant ses magnifiques courbes. Rick la trouvait tellement belle de cette façon. Même désarmée et sans aucune porte de sortie, il la trouvait superbe.

- Mais et si la vérité ne me suffisait pas ? Et si pendant toute ces années, ce que je cherchais n'était pas la vérité, mais de retrouver ma mère ? Tu as déjà pensé à ça ?! Et si en fin de compte la seule chose qui me permettrait d'être vraiment heureuse était d'être avec ma mère, à cet instant précis ?! Parce que je peux te promettre, que j'étais la petite fille la plus épanouie du monde... J'avais tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Une mère, un père. Une vie. L'inconscience du monde extérieur.

Désormais, elle n'arrivait plus à lutter. Elle laissa échapper quelques larmes de colère, de frustration et de tristesse. Elle n'arrivait plus à surmonter ça. Il fallait que ça sorte, une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Depuis qu'elle nous a quittés, rien n'est plus comme avant. Tout a changé. J'ai totalement perdu pied et je ne sais pas comment faire sans elle... Je ne sais plus. Je n'y arrive plus... J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui sache m'aider, m'écouter, et me sortir de ce trou. J'ai peur du noir, et j'aimerais juste qu'une personne appuie sur ce petit interrupteur pour qu'enfin je revois le jour.. Pour qu'enfin, ma vie ait un sens.

- Alors je serai cette personne qui allumera cette lumière. J'ai envie de voir tes yeux briller. Et je te promets que j'y arriverais. Je te le promets, Kate.

Doucement, il s'approcha de son visage. Il essuya les nombreuses larmes qui avaient désespérément coulées le long de ses joues à l'aide de son index. Leurs yeux étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre sans qu'aucun des deux ne les baisse.

Le regard désespérément perdu s'accrochait à celui rempli d'espoir, de promesse. Et sans aucun mot, il prit sa tête entre ses mains, et vint déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

* * *

Alors ?


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjours à tous.

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.

Dites-nous tout avec le joli petit bouton en bas.

Ps : A la fin de se chapitres les choses sérieuse commence :P

**Lille 76 : **Merci beaucoup pout ton comm, Oui mais comme l'attente était longue, on vous devait bien une petite explication ;-) Encore merci pour ta présence régulière

* * *

Aussitôt le monde autour d'eux s'effaça, les plongeant dans un monde de douceur et d'allégresse, un monde où tout était possible tant que l'autre serait là.

Elle passa les bras autour du cou de son ami et agrippa ses cheveux, se collant davantage au corps qui lui faisait face, lui rendant son baiser avec rage et désespoir.

Elle en avait envie, elle en avait besoin. Besoin de se sentir aimée, entourée, de savoir qu'enfin depuis des mois quelqu'un était là pour elle. Autre que son père alcoolique, ou que Maddie, non pas qu'elle soit méchante ou quoi que ce soit mais elle voulait plus.

Mais n'était-ce pas un peu précipité. Elle n'était pas prête, pas encore elle avait trop de démons à cet instant, elle ne voulait qu'une chose rendre justice à sa mère.

C'est seulement quand elle sentit la langue du jeune écrivain se mêler à la sienne qu'elle compris ce qui était en train de se passer.

Elle le repoussa brutalement, le laissant déboussolé les yeux encore fermés, la bouche ouverte de surprise et les bras ballants.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Hurla-t-elle.

-Que, quoi ? Balbutia-t-il déstabilisé par ce brusque changement d'attitude en la regardant comme si elle débarquait de la planète Sharko

- Tu as une petite amie non ? Alors pourquoi tu m'as embrassée ?

- Il ne me semble pas que tu aies trouvé ça si désagréable. Laissa-t-il échapper.

Le regard qu'elle lui jeta à ce moment lui confirma qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Ni même l'embrasser, mais il n'arrivait pas à le regretter parce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti ça dans un simple baiser.

Au moment même où ses lèvres avaient touché celles de la jeune fille, il avait senti un feu d'artifice exploser dans son ventre et une douce chaleur prendre possession de chaque fibre de son corps. Occultant complètement le fait qu'il était dehors en T-shirt sous la pluie froide de fin de journée.

La voix vibrante de colère de Kate le tira de ses pensées.

- Pas trouvé ça si désagréable ?! Donc tu l'as fait juste pour t'amuser, et moi qui croyais que tu étais différent. Mais apparemment non, tu es comme eux, tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est d'avoir le plus de filles possible à ton tableau de chasse, sans penser aux conséquences et au mal que ça engendre, une fois que tu en as assez.

La voix douce mais ferme il lui répondit.

- Gina et moi on a rompu, ce matin. Quant au pourquoi je t'ai embrassée, c'est en aucun cas pour t'ajouter à mon tableau de chasse comme tu dis. J'ai changé, TU m'as changé. Mais ça a au moins eu le mérite de te faire réagir et d...

Une claque sonore s'abattit soudain sur sa joue, le coupant dans sa tirade.

-Alors, c'était juste pour me faire réagir et moi qui croyais que...Espèce d'enfoiré ! Cracha-t-elle avant de partir en courant.

-Quoi mais non ! Protesta-t-il. Mais elle était déjà partie.

Le temps qu'il reprenne complètement ses esprits, elle avait déjà traversé et s'éloignait de plus en plus. Il s'apprêtait à traverser à son tour mais un taxi l'évita de juste en klaxonnant bruyamment le faisant reculer.

Quand il réussit enfin à traverser elle avait disparu. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne la rattraperait pas. Et il ne connaissait même pas son adresse.

-Et merde ! Jura-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans une poubelle.

Soudain il pensa à sa mère, toujours dans le Snack, elle devait avoir son adresse, elle, avec le nombre d'heures qu'elle avait passé avec Johanna.

C'est donc d'un pas rapide et décidé qu'il rentra à nouveau dans le bâtiment, ne faisant pas attention aux flaques d'eau qu'il laissait sur son passage.

La silhouette toute habillée de noir prostrée sous un arbre qui avait assisté à toute la scène entre les deux jeunes le regarda quelques secondes disparaître songeuse. Puis rajusta sa capuche sur ses longs cheveux avant de partir à la suite de la jeune fille.

Il aurait été plus logique d'entrer à son tour pour savoir ce que cette fouineuse d'actrice savait exactement. Mais elle avait des ordres elle devait s'occuper de la fille, son patron avait été clair et on ne décevait pas le dragon. Encore moins quand on est une gamine sans personne pour veiller sur nous.

Encore assise sur la banquette que son fils et sa nouvelle amie venaient de quitter, elle réfléchissait. Elle se rappelait encore de cette jeune femme aux yeux émeraude et aux longs cheveux bruns qu'elle avait rencontrée pour la première fois lors d'une soirée après une représentation de la souricière.

Elle était venue lui dire qu'elle avait adoré sa prestation de Mrs Boyle, elle avait longuement discuté du personnage et de la pièce en général. Puis elles s'étaient revues plusieurs fois, elle était devenue amies. Un jour, elle était arrivée à un de leur rendez-vous pas mal secouée elle n'avait rien voulu dire mais c'était sans compter sur sa perspicacité légendaire au bout d'une heure elle lui avait tout dit.

Puis l'affaire avait pris de l'ampleur trop d'ampleur, jusqu'au jour où elle était morte. Le lendemain elle avait reçu le dossier dans une enveloppe, avec un mot de Johanna.

Quand elle avait vu Kate, son cœur avait fait bond, elle ne l'avait vu qu'en photo auparavant et entrevue une fois en vitesse, mais leur ressemblance était encore plus frappante ainsi.

- Donne-moi son adresse !

Elle releva la tête et dévisagea son fils, il était trempé, les cheveux en batailles, et une marque de main sur la joue.

- Toi mon chéri tu as essayé de l'embrasser, mais elle n'a pas trop apprécié. Dit-elle, tentant de changer de sujet.

- Je t'ai demandé quelque chose, alors réponds-moi au lieu de t'occuper de mes affaires de cœur. Demanda-t-il d'une voix posée mais déterminée.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Pourquoi ?

-Parce que cette affaire est beaucoup trop dangereuse, moi-même je suis déjà allée beaucoup trop loin. Et il hors de question que vous risquiez votre vie vous aussi. Johanna ne me le pardonnerait jamais.

- Mais tu crois qu'elle va faire quoi elle. S'énerva-t-il en sortant la photo de Kate du dossier. - Sans dossier elle n'ira pas bien loin, Richard. Contra-t-elle

- Mais elle en en une copie elle aussi justement. Je ne peux pas la laisser faire ça toute seule.

Elle regarda son fils quelques secondes. Il avait l'air déterminé et elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire aussi facilement. Il était comme ça depuis qu'il était petit, souvent elle se demandait si l'absence de son père n'y était pas pour quelque chose.

-Mère ? Insista-il la sortant de ses pensées.

- Je n'ai pas son adresse exacte tout ce que je sais c'est que ce n'est pas loin du restaurant Français la Sirène sur Broome Street, Jo ne voulais pas qu'on se voit chez nous elle disait que c'était trop dangereux.

- Alors comment tu connais Kate, et qu'elle te connaisse aussi ? Questionna-t-il - Elle nous a vu une fois ensemble, mais c'était avant le début de toute cette histoire.

Il soupira se passant la main dans les cheveux d'un geste rageur, avant d'attraper sa veste et la photo de la jeune fille et de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide.

-Richard où vas-tu ?

-L'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Répondit-il simplement sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

La rouquine secoua la tête, décidément ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. Elle rassembla rapidement le dossier, le mit dans son sac, enfila sa veste laissa quelques billets pour payer les boissons et sortit à la suite de son fils.

Mais au moment où elle passa le seuil, elle le vit refermer la porte d'un taxi qui partit en trombe

Dépitée elle décida d'en arrêter un à son tour.

Arrivée chez elle, Kate claqua la porte, monta quatre à quatre les marches et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

-Katie c'est toi ? Demanda quelques secondes plus tard son père en frappant à la porte.

Elle ouvrit la porte pour trouver son père, habillé d'un vieux t-shirt et d'un pantalon trop large pour lui puant l'alcool, à moitié saoul.

-Oui ! Qui d'autre ?! Répondit-elle la voix pleine de sanglots.

-Pas besoin d'être agressive non plus. Hein ! Grogna son père. Je vais à la cabane avec James je serai de retour vers les 4 heures et demi. Acheva-t-il en s'éloignant.

Abasourdie Kate, resta quelques secondes figée sur le seuil de sa chambre. Il y avait moins d'une année son père aurait su qu'elle allait mal rien qu'à la façon dont elle était entrée.

Mais ça c'était avant le meurtre de sa mère, là la dose d'alcool dans son sang était tellement forte qu'il n'avait remarqué ni sa voix éraillée, ni le fait qu'elle fut trempée et en larmes.

Quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer, elle retourna dans sa chambre, se laissa tomber sur son lit, et se laissa enfin aller.

Elle en voulait à son père de l'abandonner alors qu'elle avait tant besoin de lui, elle en voulait à Rick qu'elle avait cru différent de tous les autres garçons, apparemment pas, mais par dessus tout elle en voulait à celui qui lui avait volé sa mère.

A cette pensée, elle releva la tête et regarda son sac. Rick lui avait dit d'arrêter de fouiller dans cette affaire, mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle voulait faire la lumière sur toute cette histoire et après elle pourrait "vivre" comme avait dit le jeune écrivain.

Elle s'assit à son bureau jetant à terre les quelques feuilles qui s'y trouvaient et ouvrit le dossier.

Elle avait un numéro de compte bancaire le seul lien direct avec le meurtrier. Elle alluma son ordinateur ouvrit le navigateur et tapa. 08672241

Des tonnes de pages sur la politique s'ouvrirent. Se demandant qu'elle était le rapport avec le meurtrier de sa mère et une campagne de dons, elle commença à parcourir l'écran des yeux.

Dans la rue, la silhouette qui avait réussit à pirater à distance l'ordi de la jeune Beckett voyait exactement la même chose défiler sur son portable.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle ferma la fenêtre, chercha le contacte W.B dans son répertoire et enfonça la touche d'appel.

Deux sonneries plus tard, son interlocuteur répondit.

- Chef, la fille continue à fouiller et apparemment elle a votre numéro de compte.

-Très bien, rentre chez toi je m'en charge. Tu seras payée demain.

-Bien chef. Répondit-elle avant de raccrocher.

* * *

Alors des comms ?

Bisous ^^


End file.
